iWill Never Be The Same
by Color With Marker
Summary: Beck, Freddie, Robbie, Sam, and Trina go to a mental hospital in LA after being rescued for some healing time after all that had happened. But new and old drama will arise, and they will realize that they can never escape the insanity of their own lives.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: My lazy butt is working on the new enstallment now! I'm going to try my best to not add any new characters that aren't from either iCarly or VicTORIous, I promise!)**_

_I sat on one of the comfortable couches in the main foyer, close to the front door of Gateways Hospital and Mental Health Center, waiting to see if for once, a new, interesting person would finally walk through the door, hopefully a hotter, older woman. Hell, they were the best kind of women. Late April sure as hell hotter here in the heart of Los Angeles, and it made me a little bit happier that the nurses refused to let me outside into the one hundred degree weather. After many months of being trapped in this looney bin, all I wanted was my chance to escape. I saw my chance as a man walked into the mental hospital, already seeing the intriguing way he dressed in different fabrics and patterns of sorts, not to mention the lack of shoes on his dirty, scruffy bare feet. The top of his head was bald and shiny, while the rest of his hair around his head was sticking up in different directions, giving off a crazed appearance around his pale skin and blue eyes. I stood up and walked over quickly to him, inspecting him from head to toe. Rather than be taken aback for my behavior, he smiled warmly, as if it were perfectly normal for someone has insane as me to be up close in his face._

_"Why, hello there," he greeted me. He stuck out his hand and I jumped back slightly, before realizing that he only meant to shake it. I hesitantly stuck my hand out, and the man shook it powerfully._

_"Hello," I murmured._

_"Well, aren't you the curious one?" I couldn't tell if the man was being serious or not, but, then again, it didn't seem as if he had ever been serious a day in his life._

_"Step away from the gentleman, patient!" the security man, Derek, boomed. I glared at the taller darker man, knowing that he wasn't any type of a threat to me at all._

_"I happen to have a name, Derek," I pointed out, rolling my eyes._

_"Well, you better knock it off, you little punk, before I-"_

_"Derek!" We both turned to look at the woman in command of the place, Helen. She could be very sweet to some people who she thought was any form of attractive, such as me, but to people like Derek, she takes an immediate dislike towards._

_"Mrs. Dubois!" Derek stood up straight and faced her, his face turning slightly redder. I loved watching how much Helen frightened Derek, and the awfully creative remarks that she usually had for him whenever he would begin to act up._

_"What are you doing to my poor Brad?" she asked in a pouty tone as she hugged me tight to her chest. I grinned at Derek as he stared at the ground in defeat._

_"I'm going to go make sure Festus doesn't burn down the kitchen," Derek grumbled to himself. I smirked as Helen let go of me. I stood into an upright position and brushed myself off. I then took notice of the bland yet angry looks that Helen was giving the the crazy-looking man who I had stared at._

_"Helen," he muttered._

_"Sikowitz," she replied coolly. "I could have sworn that you would know better than to check yourself back into my mental hospital."_

_"Actually, I came here only because this is the one place that I could trust with the kids I'm about to bring inside," Sikowitz stated, shrugging. He motioned for Helen to lean in closer, so she did, as did I, wanting to know about new kids coming here. This was more exciting than when we started a food fight in the mess hall and someone accidentally hit Derek with a giant glob of macaroni and cheese._

_"Who are they?" Helen asked in the regular tone she used._

_"They are the kids who survived that plane crash from the mental hospital in Seattle," Sikowitz whispered. "Well, technically, three of them were actual patients, and three of them are from Los Angeles. Anywho, there are going to be five new patients, and I can entrust them to only one person, and that's you, Helen."_

_"Well, you're lucky that I accept flattery," Helen said, smiling and giggling like she did when she was being complimented._

_"I'll see who's outside right now." Sikowitz leaned back and smiled. "Robbie, can you come in here?"_

_"Robbie?" I asked, widening my eyes. I loved new people and how interesting they could be. My high hopes fell from Cloud 9 fast the second I laid eyes on an awkward guy with a dark, short afro and thick-rimmed glasses. He smiled and waved shyly, while I faked a smile and gave a very quick wave back. This was one of the new guys? Oh, boy, someone please kill me now. I may not be able to handle another geek freak!_

_"Hi," he muttered._

_"Yo, Robbie," I heard a newer, deeper voice come from beyond the doors. In walked a very tan guy around my age. I felt as if they were all going to be my age at this point. At least he was way cooler than Robbie. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark skinny jeans and stared at me with a amused look._

_"You a patient here?" he asked._

_"Yeah," I answered. He nodded._

_"I'm Beck," he told me. I smiled and nodded as I saw two more people walk in; a girl and a guy. The girl was short, with many blonde curls hanging off of her head and a few bruises and scars here and there on what was seen of her pale skin. Her blue eyes told me that there was something dark behind those marks on her. The guy was slightly taller, but not by much. His hair was standing up in the front and combed down in the back. He was extremely buff-looking, and obviously together with the blonde, as he kept a protective arm around her waist._

_"Hello," the girl greeted, smiling. "I'm Sam."_

_"Hey," I said back._

_"Freddie," the guy grunted._

_"Where is Trina?" Robbie asked, looking around._

_"I'm here!" I looked past the others, and my jaw dropped instantly. In came a taller, tanner, and probably Latina girl, who was most definitely older than the others. Her dark brown hair hung down straight with a upwards curl at the end of every strand. She wore a tight pink shirt and shorts that were barely seen underneath of the hem of her shirt. Her heels made her as tall as I was, which made it more perfect for me. I never saw anything more beautiful in my life, and something told me that I needed to have her. I was snapped out of my hypnotic trance as I felt a hand come onto my shoulder, causing me to jump far back._

_"Can you show our new patients around?" Helen asked me gently, a broad smile on her face. "I would ask Derek, but he's... Ick."_

_"Sure thing, Helen," I said, shrugging as I tried to keep my cool around the glorious Trina._

_"Let's go," Beck said calmly as he and the others walked towards the hallway. As I was about to follow them, I felt Helen jerk me back so that I was close enough for me to feel her breathing on me._

_"Watch your behavior," she warned in a whisper. Rarely did she whisper, and this meant that she was one hundred percent serious right now._

_"I will, I promise," I said quickly. Helen smiled and let go of me. I shook it off and followed the five newbies, who were standing by the hall entrance, waiting for me with an amused look on their faces. "What?" I asked, slightly defensive. Everyone shook their heads and shrugged, as if saying 'nothing'._

_"What's your name?" Sam asked me. I could see Freddie give her a quick glance before giving me a slight death glare. I have to watch these two; definite trouble if I was around Sam too much, undoubtedly._

_"I'm Brad," I said, running my hand through my short brown hair with nervousness._

_"Brad," Trina repeated. "I like that name." I smiled, glad that she likes my name. SHE LIKES MY NAME! I was going to make sure that she was shortly going to like more than just my name._

_"Well, let's begin the grand tour, shall we?"_

_**(P.S.: This is the only chapter that's going to be in first-person point-of-view. Just wanted to make the beginning a little bit more interesting, just like this series.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam smiled as the boy, Brad, led the group through the new mental hospital that Sikowitz had brought them to. She was certain that this time around, the place was going to be more useful than before. If Sikowitz had been here before, and survived for that matter, then they should be perfectly out of harm's way. This new guy definitely had something whacky with him, but she could see him as the type of person she could easily get along with. Relationship-wise? Definitely not that kind of boy, and since Freddie hadn't left her side since the second they saw each other again, she knew that was never going to happen at all anyways. She liked the feeling of his arm around her waist, the way he would press her against his own body protectively. The fear of losing her again was a little noticable, but Sam didn't mind. She liked feeling as if she was wanted by someone.

But guilt's arm was around her waist as well. It reminded her of how she broke her promise to Freddie- to be each other's first times. Instead, she chose the awkward Robbie Shapiro. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. Oh, yeah; she thought he was a goner. And Robbie thought that Cat was dead, too. So they lost their virginities to each other in one of rooms at their other mental institution, Troubled Waters, while their friends tried to find clues as to where their friends may have been. Sinjin had been able to figure it out, and now that he did, Sam felt as if she _had_ to tell Freddie now. But if she told him, he would definitely murder Robbie in an instant. But Robbie wasn't a good hider; he wore his emotions right on his face. Freddie would figure it out eventually, but she would wear her poker face as long as she could.

"And here is the mess hall," Brad said, snapping Sam out of her thoughts. "Usually, it's calm here. And the chef, Festus, is wonderful. He's from Yerba, and that place is..." Brad drifted off. Everyone knew that there was _nothing_ pleasant about Yerba. The entire island was a war zone, and completely unfair in its government. An awkward silence came over the group, until someone ran over to them. It was a guy with a dark expression, wild hair sticking up in every direction, and ragged clothes on. It reminded Sam of what Beck, Freddie, and Trina looked like when she had found them in the Canadian forest.

"Man, you should see the new version of Cutting Room Flow that was just downloaded onto the PearPads!" Damian exclaimed in monotone excitement. However, Freddie and Robbie gasped.

"You have _PearPads?_" Robbie squealed.

"More importantly, there's _Cutting Room Flow_ here?" Freddie squeaked.

"Yeah," Damian answered. "Come on, I'll show you." He walked away with Freddie and Robbie right behind him, jumping and giddy like two toddlers on a sugar rush. Sam rolled her eyes and smirked at how childish those two were acting.

"Nubs!" Sam called after them.

"I know, right?" Trina agreed. "I swear, nerdy guys are just _such_ a turn-off!"

"Really?" Brad asked. "What kind of guys do you like?"

Trina frowned. "There's only one, and he's gone." Sam gave Beck a look. Ever since Spencer's death, Trina just wasn't her usual self anymore. Two girls walked by, catching everyone's attention. One had blonde curls like Sam, while the other had short dark brown hair. Both wore shorts and tank tops, going through the wallets in their hands.

"The blonde is Christi, and the brunette is Bella," Brad told the three. "Watch out for them- they're Northridge girls-"

"Oh, we'll watch out for them, then," Beck interrupted. He had known better than to deal with a Northridge _anyone_. They were sneaky, tricky little freaks. They would seem harmless, until they steal something of yours and pawn it, unless it was your wallet.

"I think I'm going to try to hang out with them," Trina said. "A new friend or two wouldn't hurt me. And I've got nothing of value on me, so..." Trina trailed off as she followed Bella and Christi down the hall, leaving Sam alone with Beck and Brad.

"So, you want to hear about the bedrooms?" Brad asked.

"Can we eat lunch first?" Sam suggested. Her stomach was a bottomless pit, so she was always wanting some kind of food inside of her. Brad shrugged and Beck nodded in agreement. They walked into the mess hall, which resembled a high school cafeteria. There were many long tables with benches, with many people scattered among them, eating and chatting silently. Sam followed Brad to the food line and grabbed a plastic tray. The man behind the counter looked like he was from a foreign country, with a sour look and long hair tucked underneath a hair net.

"What do you want?" the man asked bitterly.

"What's on the menu today, Festus?" Brad asked.

"I have ravioli, and burrito, and burger," Festus said. "What do you want?"

"I'll take ravioli then," Brad replied. He turned to Beck and Sam. "What do you guys want?"

"Uh, I'll take a burger, man," Beck told Festus.

"I'll have a burrito," Sam said, staring at the tray. Festus made a disgusting sound towards her, causing Sam to glare at him as he distributed the food to each teenager. They grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to an empty table silently.

"Ignore Festus' behavior," Brad told Sam. "He's always acting there's something up in his ass."

"Wonderful," Sam groaned as she unwrapped her burrito. "I hate eating these things."

"Why?" Brad asked as he ate a ravioli.

"I used to eat these every day for breakfast at Troubled Waters," Sam muttered.

"That's why I avoided the burrito," Beck pointed out. "Why did you choose it then?"

"I'm so used to eating nothing but burritos that... it just felt right to grab one, you know?"

"Nope." Beck took a large bite from his burger, moaning with pleasure. "Oh, my gosh, I've missed real food so much!"

"Isn't that obvious?" Brad teased. "What was it like, being stranded like that, man?" Beck and Sam exchanged a look. "I didn't mean to butt into your life, but I- I'm so sorry. Don't listen to me." Brad slapped himself across the face.

"Uh..." Sam began, giving Brad a worried look.

"That's the Crazy Brad taking over," Brad teased. Beck and Sam exchanged another look.

"Maybe another time," Beck told Brad.

"Cool." Just then, Freddie and Robbie joined the group. Robbie sat beside Brad, much to Brad's very visible annoyance, and Freddie plopped down next to Sam, his arm going around her waist instantly. Sam smiled at Freddie.

"Hey there, cutie," he greeted her, kissing her forehead. He looked at her plate a wrinkled his nose. "How can you eat a burrito after all of that?"

"Why not?" Sam asked, her mouth full of burrito. Freddie smirked at her as he took a bite out of his own burger. Sam sighed and leaned her head against his broad shoulder.

"So, are you two a couple?" Brad asked the two. Freddie gave him a weird look, but Sam didn't mind the question at all.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Sam answered. "He's all I want in a man, and I'm all he wants." She ignored the pointed look she was receiving from Robbie, only because Freddie had calmed down and continued eating.

"At least you two already called dibs on each other," Brad sighed. "Do you know how hard it is to find a decent chick around here? Last girl I hooked up with was Christi, and I was robbed of my fifty bucks that night!" Everyone began laughing, joking, acting as if they were all normal. As if they were in high school, since they were all supposed to be finishing their junior years already. They exchanged stories about their old lives, surprised at how comfortable they felt around each other.

"... So then, Rex blows snot all over me, while I'm still inside the cereal bowl!" Robbie laughed. Everyone else just gave him a freaked-out look, unsure of how to respond. Trina suddenly ran up to the group.

"Oh, my gosh, I hate Northridge girls!" she cried. "When I wasn't paying attention, Bella stole the bra I was wearing!" Brad choked up his water, coughing violently. Sam smirked at Brad's immaturity, since he was acting like a typical guy.

"I wonder what's under yours," she heard Freddie growl into her ear. She shuddered at how right that feeling. Freddie bit her earlobe, kissing it, making Sam feel very turned on.

"Freddie," she whispered softly.

"How about tonight, it'll be _the_ night?" Freddie whispered. Sam's eyes widened and she felt her heart race. _The night?_ He wanted to do it so soon? She had no way of escaping now.

"Okay," she answered absent-mindedly.

"Meet you in your room at seven," Freddie hissed as he kissed Sam's cheek. He stood up and walked away, a smile plastered to his face. She kicked Robbie underneath the table.

"What?" he snapped. Sam gave him a look, and his eyes widened instantly.

"Yeah," she said. The others looked between the two, confused about what they were mentally talking about.

"Holy shit, we're screwed now."


	3. Chapter 3

Beck walked into the room that he was going to be sharing with Robbie. The room had four grey walls and white carpets that were slightly scratch. There was a closet next to the door and a large dresser by one of the beds. The beds were both full size mattresses with blue plaid covers and two large white pillows each. Two nightstands were between the beds, one for each of them. Beck sighed and tossed his duffel bag on the bed on the left and began taking out his things that he still had with him from the Seattle road trip disaster. Three plaid flannels. Two t-shirts. Five plain white tank tops- the term 'wife-beater' was very insulting in his opinion. Seven pairs of boxers- who knew why he packed so many. Four pairs of jeans. Two pairs of sneakers, not including the mocasins on his feet. A few pairs of plain white socks. His PearPhone, still in mint condition, considering he never took it out for the nurses to steak and destroy. Basic needs, like deodorant, toothbrush, and hairbrush. The shampoo and conditioner that he used for his hair to create the light and fluffy hair-do that he everyone loves. The cologne that Jade had bought him.

Jade.

He couldn't get her off of his mind, no matter how hard he would try. What had happened her overnight before they were rescued? She couldn't have been murdered, since the evil Miss Ackerman was killed by Cat, who was also dead. If another bear had come along, such as the one who mauled Spencer, then they would have heard her screaming. She wouldn't have drowned, because she wasn't in the creek, and it was barely and inch deep at the most. There was no one around, nowhere to go, no place to hide. What the hell had happened to his beloved girlfriend? That's what she was; his first crush, his first kiss, first time, first girlfriend, first true love. She was ripped right out of the pages of the book, and he couldn't find the right ones. She was just gone, in the blink of an eye, as if she wasn't there to begin with.

"Hey." Beck turned to see Robbie leaning against the doorframe. He came into the room, struggling to drag his suitcase behind him as the wheel were caught in the carpet. He finally picked it up and tossed it on top of the other bed. He took out all of his clothes- consisting of white shirts, sweaters, and girls' skinny jeans- and lied them out neatly in piles, folded.

"Hey yourself," Beck finally replied. He couldn't help but feel awkward by being around Robbie. What did they have in common? Beck was suave, easy-going, and complete eye candy. Robbie was a total klutz who not even his family wanted to be around. They were complete opposites, but Beck had to admit that Robbie was all he had left. Sure, there was Freddie, and probably even Brad, but Robbie was the only guy who knew what he was going through. Freddie still had his Sam, and Brad hadn't gone through what any of them did. So Robbie was there. Robbie, who was in the same musicals as him, like _Uptown, Downtown_. Who had fought through the vicious battle with the nurses of Troubled Waters. Who rescued the group from certain death in the wilderness. Maybe he could see past the freaky-everything side of Robbie and become his friend after all.

"Can I ask you something?" Robbie asked, his voice cracking slightly. Beck paused; this meant something serious. He opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand and put in his boxers and tank tops sloppily.

"Sure thing, man," he replied. "What's on your mind?"

Robbie gulped as he placed his underwear in his nightstand drawer neatly. "Well, I have this friend, who doesn't know that his girlfriend cheated on him while he was... gone. And he's about to find out, say, tonight. What should the other guy do about it?"

"Whoa." Beck stood up quickly and stared at Robbie with wide eyes. "Please say that it's not Jade!"

"NO!" Robbie cried, standing up and waving his hands frantically. "It's Sam and Freddie!"

"Oh," Beck sighed. He took his sicks and threw them casually into the drawer. "So, while we were stranded in the middle of Canada, Sam cheated on Freddie? With who?"

"...A guy," Robbie answered uneasily. He quickly began placing his hair products and toothbrush into the top drawer of his nightstand. "So, what should he do about it?"

"Well, I think that maybe... YOU?" Beck shouted. "YOU AND SA-" Robbie clamped his hand over Beck's mouth and shushed him.

"Do you want Freddie to hear you?" Robbie hissed. "He's going to skin me alive!"

"Well, how far did you go?" Beck asked. "Because I remember that Freddie told us that he and Sam were saving themselves for each other, so..." Robbie gulped, giving away to Beck what had happened.

"Do you think she could get her virginity back?" Robbie squeaked.

"You're screwed over now," Beck said. He picked up his jeans and t-shirts and opened the top drawer of the dresser. He tossed them in sloppily and shut it.

"I know!" Robbie whined. He grabbed his clothes and placed them in the bottom drawer of the dresser in careful and neat piles. "And tomorrow, Freddie is going to do it with Sam, but he'll find out, and then he's going to kill me!"

"Well, think about it," Beck said as he put his flannels on the clothes hangers that were in the closet. "What if Cat cheated on you with Freddie?"

"I would tear him apart, that little prick!" Robbie growled. Beck's eyes widened; Robbie was rarely, if not, never violent.

"Alright, well I'm going to see how Trina's doing," Beck said. He paused and wrinkled his nose. "I never thought that I'd ever say that."

"It's weird, right?" Robbie replied, smirking. "Guess we're going to have to get used to it, huh?"

"Better now then never." Beck walked down the hallway and tried to remember which was led towards the girls' rooms. Before he could find out, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Freddie, an anxious look upon his face.

"Can I ask you something?" Freddie asked, his voice slightly hoarse. Beck knew exactly where this was going.

"Shoot."

"So, let's say that there's this guy who cheated on his girlfriend with another girl, who happened to be dating his best friend. How does he tell his girlfriend, say, tonight?" Freddie wried his hands together and began breaking into a sweat.

"So you cheated on Sam with Cat?" Beck asked as calmly as he could. Freddie nodded quickly.

"What do I do?" he asked. "She'll leave me, Robbie won't talk to me ever again..."

"Don't worry," Beck said. "If you tell her carefully and explain everything, I'm sure that she'll understand." _Since she knew all about cheating,_ he thought.

"Alright, thanks man," Freddie said, sighing in relief.

"Out of curiousity, how far _did_ you and Cat go?" Beck asked.

"We kissed, nothing more, I swear," Freddie answered. Beck tried not to react, since he knew that Freddie would definitely flip when he figured out what had happened.

"Well, I need to talk to Trina about..." Beck ran the other way as fast as he could, ignoring the look Freddie gave him. He didn't stop running until he reached Trina's room. He ran into the room, which was identical to his and Robbie's room, to find just Sam.

"Where's the fire?" Sam teased.

"I don't know, but rumor is that things are about to get heated up very quickly," Beck replied. Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"How much do you know?" she asked, glaring her eyes at Beck.

"Enough from both of your lovers that they are going to be settling a score."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Sam shouted. She stood up, many inches shorter than Beck. "I thought Freddie was gone, and Robbie was sure that Cat was done for! We're best friends, and we thought that if we..." Sam shook her head, unable to say the rest of the sentence. "What can I do about this? Freddie may be clueless sometimes, but I'm sure that he listened up enough in Sex-Ed to know what's supposed to happen, and if he doesn't..." Sam sat down her bed and buried her head into her hands, crying loudly. Beck stood there awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort Sam. He hadn't ever been in that kind of a situation, and never wanted to be. He looked down the hall to see Trina and Brad walking towards him. Just his luck.

"Hey, Beck," Trina said, smiling warmly. She looked into the room at Sam and became worried. "What's wrong?"

"I think you two need some girl-time," Beck said. "She's upset, and I think you're the only person suited to help her." Trina nodded and walked into the room, shutting the door and locking it. Beck and Brad shared a look.

"What's that all about?" Brad asked.

"Trust me, you'll know soon enough," Beck answered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: This chapter is a little bit shorter in my opinion, but pay über-close attention! This is a twist chapter. Let's just say that some of you most likely did not expect the outcome... tee hee.)**_

It was seven o' clock, the time Freddie and Sam had agreed on meeting in her room. Freddie spent a great deal of time trying to find a way to get Sam and no one else. He was able to convince Brad and Beck to distract Trina for a while. Robbie ignored the both of them lately, so that wasn't going to be much of a problem for him. He had taken a nice, long shower to make himself as clean as possible. He wore a white button-down shirt and tight dark skinny jeans. He spritzed himself with cologne so that Sam wouldn't want to be away from him. He even shaved... special places. Freddie walked down the halls, ignoring the mixed looks he was receiving from his fellow crazies. He approached Sam's door and gave it a light knock before entering.

He didn't know what to say to Sam. He expected her to be wearing skimpy clothing, if any at all, and to be in an impossibly sexy pose. But instead, she seemed a but overdressed compared to usual. She had on very baggy sweatpants and a grey hooded sweatshirt, despite the fact that it was nearly seventy degrees outside. She had her beautiful blonde locks tied into a sloppy ponytail on the side of her head. Wasn't their first times supposed to be... romantic? Freddide definitely wasn't the expert on that, obviously, but he had to admit that even if she was wearing chunky glasses and braces with headgear accomodating it, she would be the most adorable thing in the building.

"Hey there, sexy mama," he greeted her in a seductive tone. Sam looked up and smiled as she put down a book on her nightstand. _A book?_ That was new.

"Hey yourself," she replied. "I guess I lost track of time, huh?"

"Yeah, you may have, but it's alright." Freddie shut the door behind him quietly and locked it. Sam just smiled at him.

"Someone overdid himself," she teased.

"Is it too much?" Freddie asked quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally ruin this glorious moment.

"No, you nub!" Sam said, laughing. "You're fine. Just get over here so we can get this started!" Freddie's eyes widened at how anxious Sam was acting. But why did that mess with his head. He was finally going to tell Beck and Trina that he was no longer a virgin, in order to erase the memory of sitting around nonvirgins and feeling like a total loser for being one. _In your faces, Beck and Trina!_

He crawled across the bed over to Sam, grinning at how Sam squirmed where she was sitting. He closed his eyes as he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips. It had been so long since he had done so. That was all it took for them both to melt into each other. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's shoulders and pulled him on top of her, deepening their kiss. Freddie moaned in pleasure as he did little small, quick movements with his tongue while it explored her mouth, feeling Sam's lust for it. She put her hand under his shirt and ran it over his body. Freddie decided to help her by undoing the buttons on his shirt before tossing it casually onto the floor. He kicked off his shoes and groaned as Sam moved from his mouth to his neck, kissing a trail down his body, across his collarbone, pausing over his chest, then down to his abs. Freddie prayed that she would go lower. He decided to give back and reached his hand up her shirt, toyingwith her breast above her bra. Sam barely reacted, too into kissing Freddie's body.

But something in Freddie snapped and he jumped back. Too far, he realized as he fell off backwards.

"Freddie!" Sam cried. She looked over the edge to see Freddie flat on his back. "What's wrong? Too fast?"

"Sam, I kissed Cat!" Freddie blurted. Sam's jaw dropped. Freddie waited for her to burst into an angry rage, or do what she did to Carly to him. Instead, she gaped at him.

"Oh..." she finally said after a few pregnant moments.

"That's all you have to say?" Freddie practically shouted.

"Um..."

"Sam, I know that it was wrong, but it was a spur of the moment thing, and she was dying. It felt so right at the time, because I was sure that I was done for, but I didn't mean to do anything, I swear! And then you showed up the next day, and I forgot all about it, but it's not fair to you to do such a thing! I don't ever expect forgiveness, but I hope that you can look past my weakness, and-" Freddie's rambling was cut off when Sam placed her hand forcefully over his mouth.

"Freddie, I think you should go," she said quietly. He nodded and stood himself up. He slowly put his shirt back on, purposefully taking his sweet time buttoning it. Sam didn't have a reaction to it. He left slowly and carefully shut the door. He sighed and moped his way back to his room.

Had he listened carefully, he would have heard Sam sighing in relief as she called Robbie to tell him that they were safe- for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Trina sat on her bed next in between Beck and Brad, her legs crossed and her butt going numb from the lumpy mattress. Across from them on the other bed were Robbie and Sam, each with very guilty faces. Beck already knew exactly what was going on, along with Robbie and Sam, of course, and Trina knew bits and pieces from what she could understand Sam wimper earlier, but Brad was completely clueless. However, he wanted to help out, and he had been their new addition to the group by default the second they had arrived at Gateways. Trina shifted herself into a more comfortable position, with her long tan legs hanging off of the edge of the white sheets. She grimaced at how her leg fat spread out, making her look chubbier than she felt, but at this moment, what was going on between Robbie and Sam was much more important than anything else.

"Explain the entire story," Beck ordered. "From start to finish. Don't leave out any details that may be necessary to helping out with your... problem." Sam nodded at Robbie, who took a deep breath.

"We were afraid that you guys were... gone," Robbie began. "We were friends before you guys decided to attempt to play 'Heroes', and we knew that I loved Cat and that she loved Freddie. But when we were on that island, I overheard the nurses say that they were planning on killing the strongest and weakest links... Sam being the strongest, and me being the weakest. So I woke her and we ran off, rowing away on one of the outriggers. When we made it back to the mainland, we went right for help, but we were arrested instead. Sikowitz bailed us out, and when we went back to his sister's house... it was too late. After a while, we did believe that there was no hope left, and when the others were searching Troubled Waters, we kissed. Kissing led to groping, and clothes coming off, and that's when Sam started-"

"Dude!" Beck hollered.

"We don't want to know _every_ detail!" Trina cried.

"I do," Brad admitted. Everyone gave him a weird look. "What? I'm a dude! I want to know what Sam did! Did she-?" Trina clamped her hand over Brad's mouth and nodded at Robbie and Sam to continue.

"Sinjin found out and tried to pressure us into confessing," Sam continued. "I was going to wait for the right time, too, after we rescued you. But then Freddie wanted to get it over with, and right as we were starting to... you know... start it... he confessed to kissing Cat. He wanted forgiveness, but I kicked him out because I was guilty, too! So I called all of you hear to help us. What do we do? Freddie's going to murder us!"

"Well, that's an understatement," Trina said. "You had so many chances to confess, but you're holding it back. Besides, how horrible would it be to know that all this time, you were convinced that the love of your life lost her virginity to his best friend? A kiss is _nothing_ compared to that!"

"Why not just... come clean?" Brad suggested.

"What do I say?" Sam spat. "'Hey babe, how'd you sleep? Speaking of sleeping, I slept with your best friend'? No way!"

"Well, maybe not that bluntly..." Brad muttered.

"Brad, you're not helping!" Robbie snapped. "Besides, he'll kill me! Can you imagine what they'll say at my funeral? Nothing good, that's for sure!"

"Why not catch him off guard?" Trina suggested.

"That's what we're trying to avoid," Beck said pointedly.

"Wait, just hear me out," Trina said. "What if Freddie found out when he was in a position where he couldn't react at all?" Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"Continue..." Sam said slowly.

"Just come clean at, like, a group therapy session," Trina said. "The therapist would have the ability to keep him under control and talk him through to the calm level that we want to keep him at. And if worse comes to worse, we can find a way to keep him calm."

"We can jack him up on novacaine before he goes in so that he won't be able to feel any kind of emotion!" Brad said, smiling. He frowned when he noticed the weird looks he was getting.

"Well, what if you guys just, you know, talked it out?" Beck said. "We'll all be there to make sure no one gets kicked... or punched... or shot... or stabbed. And if things get out of hand, we'll stop you guys and then involve a therapist to help you guys resolve any issues that are still on the table."

"I can never trust therapists again," Sam said in a dark tone.

"Why's that?" Brad asked.

"Brad, you should stop asking so many questions!" Robbie snapped. His eyes widened and he mouthed, 'Sorry' to him.

"It's perfectly fine," Brad assured him. "It's just easier for me to help if I can understand exactly what's going on in the situation, you know?"

"You can ask... your roommate about that," Beck said, looking wearily at Robbie and Sam, just in case he might end up accidentally saying something to tick them off. So far, he didn't seem to.

"Do you think your plan will really work Trina?" Sam asked weakly. Trina smiled and nodded.

"For once, I think I might actually be right about something," she answered. Beck and Robbie shared a look, knowing exactly how horrible Trina's plans in the past had turned out.

"Alright, well, I'm beat," Brad said, stretching his arms and yawning obnoxiously. "About to go return to my emotional roommate who won't stop watching _Galaxy Wars_."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, stiffling a giggle. "I can't believe I'm in love with such a nub."

"Well, believe it, but at least it's not some piece of crap movie like _The First Kiss_," Brad joked. He stood up and headed for the door.

"We might as well hit the hay too, Rob," Beck decided, standing up and heading for the door. Robbie stood up eagerly.

"'Rob'?" Robbie asked. "I never had a nickname before! This is so cool! Then I can get a temporary tattoo next!" Beck's brow arched in amusement.

"Sure thing," he muttered, holding the door ope as Robbie walked through. He waved at Sam and Trina, smiling. "Good night, ladies."

"Night, Beck," they replied. He flicked the lightswitch off and shut the door behind him. Trina crawled underneath her sheets and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Trina turned around in circles, trying to figure out where she was. She was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by smoke and trees that weren't on fire somehow. All around her were the screams of many others, all of them morphing into one final scream. Trina coughed and shielded her eyes as she ran through her smoke, waving her arm in front of her. She came to a clearing and collapsed onto the ground. She noticed a pair of gold flats in front of her, covered in dead leaves. Trina's eyes travelled up the body to meet eyes with Carly Shay. She looked pale a ghost-like, a bullet wound still in the middle of her chest, blood dripping from her mouth and down her impossibly thin frame.<em>

_"I don't need your help," she said. Her voice came as an echo from everywhere around Trina. She shook in fear as carly stared at her blankly._

_"What do you want from me?" she asked softly._

_"Stay away from Spencer," Carly demanded. "No one can ever come between us. Don't come between us, Trina. Stay away." She began limping towards Trina, her feet dragging slowly across the earth. Trina pushed herself onto her feet and ran the other way. She tripped into another clearing, where she saw Cat sitting cross-legged with her back facing to Trina. She rocked herself from side to side while singing softly to herself;_

_"__Sunny Day  
>Sweepin' the clouds away<br>On my way to where the air is sweet_

_Can you tell me how to get,  
>How to get to Sesame Street<em>

_Come and play  
>Everything's A-OK<br>Friendly neighbors there  
>That's where we meet<em>

_Can you tell me how to get  
>How to get to Sesame Street<em>

_It's a magic carpet ride  
>Every door will open wide<br>To happy people like you-  
>Happy people like<br>What a beautiful_

_Sunny Day  
>Sweepin' the clouds away<br>On my way to where the air is sweet_

_Can you tell me how to get,  
>How to get to Sesame Street...<em>

_How to get to Sesame Street  
>How to get to..." Cat sang in a sad tone, her voice shaky, an eery effect to it. Trina stood up and slowly walked towards Cat, afraid of what could possibly be wrong with her.<em>

_"C-cat?" she asked hesitantly. Cat stood herself up and turned to face Trina. A bullet wound was in the right side of her chest, right above where the stick had impaled her body. The stick was even there, sticking out with blood oozing around it. Her eyes weren't large and brown like usual, but completely white and blank entirely. She smiled creepily at Trina._

_"I'd rather be dead," she whispered. "Why couldn't you let me die? You let everyone else die. Why not me?" Trina stumbled backwards, but rather run back, afraid of finding Carly, she ran to her left. She ran and ran until she saw Tori and André standing there. Their bodies were covered in severe burn marks, and their faces were hard to find underneath the layers of burnt flesh and soot covering them._

_"You saved yourself, Trina," André said._

_"You didn't try to come for us," Tori stated._

_"I wanted to save you!" Trina cried. "I love you so much, Tori! I never wanted to lose you!"_

_"You never thought we were good enough for you," Tori insisted._

_"I never got the chance to tell her how much I loved her," André reminded Trina._

_"Nor did I," Tori added._

_"It wasm't my fault!" Trina shouted._

_"Of course it wasn't," André and Tori said in unison. "It never is your fault. And it never will be. Because you're always right and we're always wrong. Always." Trina began crying and tried to run in another direction. She didn't get very far before crashing right into something. She fell onto her butt and looked right up into Spencer's eyes. His skull was crushed in on the sides, his leg falling off, only hanging by a limb to his hip. He shirt and pants were torn entirely, and blood seemed to be coming out of every body part of his._

_"We shouldn't have ever been together," he said. "I should've listened to Carly. She was right."_

_"No she wasn't!" Trina cried. "We needed each other!"_

_"No, I needed you. But you let me get killed. You made this happen."_

_"NO, Spencer, NO!" Trina began bawling, but ran away, not wanting to stare another second at the boy who stole her heart. She found her way out of the smoke and began hacking and weeping heavily._

_"Look what I've done." Trina looked up to see Jade, at least the old Jade. She had her brown hair back, in pigtails, and a white summertime dress on, smiling sweetly._

_"You didn't do anything," Trina said bluntly._

_"You said it yourself, Trina," Jade told her. "I did this all. And it will always be my fault that we're all gone."_

_"It's not true!" Trina sobbed. "I was just so angry, and you were my target! It wasn't you, Jade!"_

_"Now it's your turn to join us, Katrina Vega," Jade said in monotone. She pointed to something behind Trina. Trina turned to see Nurse Ackerman, her head gsuhing blood from where Cat hit her, holding Trina at gunpoint._

_"Say hello to your friends for us," she said calmly before pulling the trigger._

* * *

><p>"Trina, Trina, wake up!"<p>

"Don't kill me!" Trina shouted, flailing her arms. "Don't shoot me! Leave me alone! Give me my friends! I want my family! I want my life back!" She stopped trying to attack the figure in front of her and curled into a ball. A light turned on and she felt Sam wrap her arms around her body as she continued to cry.

"Shh, it's going to be alright," Sam whispered soothingly. "It was just a nightmare."

"I got them all killed," Trina wept.

"No, it wasn't you; crazy assholes did this to us."

"Don't tell me that! You know the truth, Sam!"

"Shh," was all Sam said in response. She rocked Trina in her arms and sontinued shushing her as she continued sobbing. No one came in to see what was happening to the two of them. Trina didn't want anyone to see her at her moment of weakness. She couldn't explain it, but she felt that something about her past was so unsettling, so unbearable that it was haunting her present. She only thought that it happened to crazy people, like on soap operas.

Was she really that crazy after all?


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...)**_

Robbie sat on the edge of Freddie's bed nervously, tapping his foot against the dark blue carpet at a quick pace. Sam purposefully sat on the other side of he room so that it wouldn't cause as much trouble when Beck returned with Freddie. Trina and Brad sat beside Sam for moral support, rather than Robbie. Robbie felt as if he was being betrayed by his only friends, but he understood where they were coming from. He would be staying away from himself too if his best friend was about to beat the crap about of him within the next five minutes. Robbie closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. He attempted to clear his mind of everything, but all he could remember was the visions of being those heated moments with Sam. Even during the night, he dreamt about it, changing some things so that it was better to his advantage. He was glad that he was wearing jeans, because he didn't want to have another awkward moment, like this morning when something unpleasantly greeted Beck, who refused to look him away until it went back into hiding. After a while, Robbie opened his eyes and looked over to his friends, who were hiding their mouths with thier hands. They broke down into hysterical laughter, and Robbie's brow furrowed.

"What?" Robbie asked. Trina and Sam tried to say something, but they were too busy trying to gasp for air to notice.

"Y-y-you were... _moaning!_" Brad cackled. His face turned bright red and he rolled onto his back. Sam accidentally let out a snort. Trina fell off of the bed and onto her back on the floor. None of those things calmed them down. Robbie felt himself turn red from embarassment.

"No I wasn't," he mumbled.

"You sounded like a girl!" Trina giggled. She pulled herself off of the floor and lightly hit Sam's arm. "Is _that_ what he sounds like?"

"Well, if you must know..." Sam began once she caught her breath.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Robbie cut her off. Sam motioned for Trina to come closer. She whispered something in Trina's ear, and Trina nodded in response.

"Guys, look alive," Brad hissed as the doorknob turned from the outside. Everyone immediately stopped laughing and became instantly serious. Robbie watched intently as Beck and Freddie walked through the door. Beck nodded, knowing what was going on, while a confused look conjured onto Freddie's face.

"Why so serious?" he asked. Brad stiffled a laugh. Everyone shot him a funny look, but they just shook it off.

"There's something that we need to talk about," Sam said quietly. She motioned to the metal folding chair in the corner that Brad had taken from one of the therapy rooms. Robbie's hand shook as Freddie opened up the chair, turned it around so it was backwards, and sat down. He had his legs spread and his arms resting across the top of the back.

"What's going on here?" Freddie asked Sam.

"It's sort of something about last night," Sam answered quietly, toying with one of her blonde curls. Freddie turned to Robbie.

"You know about it?" Freddie asked.

"Well..." Robbie started to say.

"I'm so sorry," Freddie interrupted. "It was just that, it was in the heat of the moment, and Cat wanted it, and she was _dying_, man. So we kissed. But that's all, I swear!"

"I know," Robbie said calmly. Freddie looked surprised.

"Why are you so calm?" Freddie asked. "If I were you, I would be freaking out!"

"That's what we need to discuss," Beck intervened. Freddie looked back at Sam, whose eyes were watering.

"Sammy, what's wrong, baby?" Freddie asked quietly. Sam sniffled and Trina put her arms around Sam. Brad stared at his feet. Robbie's heart began beating faster as he prepared himself to get hit.

"I cheated on you, too," Sam gasped. She put her head on Trina's shoulder and let tears roll down her face. Freddie's face went from confused to shock.

"So... you kissed another guy?" Freddie asked weakly. Sam nodded and let out a muffled sob into Trina's shoulder.

"Freddie..." Beck warned.

"Is that all?" Freddie continued. Sam looked him in the eye. Robbie watched in horror as she shook her head silently.

"Freddie," Beck warned again through clenched teeth, "I suggest you-"

"Please tell me that the only other thing you did was slip him tongue," Freddie asked hoarsely. Sam slid off of the bed and Trina took her hand sympathetically.

"Freddie, remember how we promised... ourselves for each other?" Sam began. Freddie became visibly angry, his jaw clenched and his eyes filling with rage.

"You had _sex_ with another guy?" Freddie asked sternly.

"I thought you were gone!" Sam protested.

"Do I know him?"

"Please, don't..."

"DO I FUCKING KNOW HIM?" Freddie rose to his feet, his nostrils flaring. Robbie watched as Sam began cowering back.

"Why does that matter?" she muttered.

"You want to know why?" Freddie asked, taking a step towards her. Robbie shook his head, letting his mouth run faster than his brain.

"It was me!" he blurted. Everyone froze in horror and stared at Robbie, but that didn't stop him. "We both thought you were gone, so, what the hell, you know? Plus, you cheated on her with _my_ girlfriend! You wouldn't let her body out of your sight, and that's a bit creepy to me. So don't be pissed off and hit Sam, just hit me instead!"

"Dude," Brad said in a distant tone.

"Really?" Freddie asked. "Of all people my girlfriend had the chance to cheat on me with, she chooses you? My best friend and the biggest freak of all time?"

"Oh, please, Benson, you have some weirdness in your system, _Galaxy War_ lover!" Robbie countered.

"You shouldn't have spoken up, prick," Freddie growled as he pulled his arm back to punch Robbie. Robbie closed his eyes tightly and covered his face with his arms. He head a few hits and blocks, but none of those touched Robbie at all. He opened his eyes when he heard a loud thump. Robbie looked to see Freddie lying face down on the floor and every other pair of eyes in the room looking at Sam.

"What the fuck?" Brad asked.

"What?" Robbie asked. "What happened?"

"You knocked out Freddie!" Beck cried. "Why?"

"I- I though he was going to hurt Robbie!" Sam stammered.

"How can you hit like that?" Brad asked. Rather than looking shocked, he seemed very impressed. Sam looked scared.

"You hit Freddie?" Robbie asked.

"I need to go," Sam said as she ran out of the room. Trina followed her, while the boys stayed there.

"I think you two should go," Brad suggested to Beck and Robbie. "And what happened in this room... stays between the six of us. No one can know of this."

"I'll keep that in mind," Robbie said as he stepped around Freddie's unconscious body. He and Beck left the room without saying another word as they headed to their own. Beck shut the door behind him and looked Robbie in the eye.

"You know that nothing is ever going to be the same again, right?" Beck told Robbie.

"Yeah," Robbie answered, nodding. "I think that's been long established."


	7. Chapter 7

"Dude, there she is," Brad told Freddie, motioning over towards Sam and Trina walking through the cafeteria doors. He noticed how much longer Sam's hair was, and how more beautiful Trina had become. "Please, for the love of God," Brad pleaded, "I want you to talk to Sam again-"

"No." Freddie glared at Brad as he dipped his french fry into ketchup. "I can't look at her without imagining Robbie on top..." He made a disgusted face. "Ew!"

"Or Sam on top of him," Brad replied. Freddie scowled. "You never know. I mean, Robbie isn't all that manly to begin with. Sam is probably more dominant-"

"Why do you have to bring that up everytime that you get?" Freddie snapped.

Brad took a deep breath, preparing himself for Freddia's usual hysterical reactions. "It's been nearly two months, Freddie. You've gone to therapy, you've ignored everyone but me and Beck since that morning, and you probably had one hell of a concussion after Sam knocked you out in three hits. But one day, you're going to have to move on." Brad looked around and leaned in, his voice significantly lower. "Plus, you're a seventeen-year-old virgin, man!"

"Shh!" Freddie hissed. "I enjoy not being bullied, thank you very much!"

"Why can't you man up and move on? Christi or Bella would definitely screw you! I mean, who haven't they done?"

"You," Freddie teased. "How are they even here?"

"It's impossible for a Northridge girl _not_ to end up in a mental hospital, trust me."

"Well, I think that I'm going to finish my burger in my room." Freddie stood up with his lunch tray and stormed out of the room. Brad sighed and grabbed his tray as well. He dumped the breaking styrofoam and empty wrappers and cartons into a nearby trashcan before walking over to where Sam and Trina were sitting. They both looked at him wearily, exchanging a quick look of confusion with each other.

"Hello," Trina said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked bluntly.

"I need to talk to you," Brad answered.

"Okay, sit and talk then." Trina motioned for Brad to sit down next to her. He took a deep breath, arguing with himself about wanting to sit down right next to the girl he's been pining over for the past few months. Even though she's constantly pushed him away or took off.

"Actually, I needed to talk to Sam... alone," Brad said hesitantly. Sam's eyebrows went up in shock.

"Okay," Sam said, standing up. She and Brad walked out of the cafeteria and headed down the halls towards the boys' rooms.

"Uh, where are we going?" Brad asked. "You know that Freddie is in my room, right?"

"Well, I want to see something quickly," Sam replied, waving it off. She opened the door and walked on in casually. Brad walked behind, gaping at her. Freddie was sitting on his bed, staring at Sam.

"Sam!" Brad hissed. "What the hell?"

"My thoughts exactly," Freddie told Brad. "Why is she in our room?"

"I needed to talk to her about some things."

"Well, get her out!"

"I'm not leaving," Sam intervened. She smiled sweetly at Freddie as she sauntered onto his bed. Brad could sense a seductive vibe coming off of her, and Freddie became instantly trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"Please," he asked hoarsely, "leave now."

"Maybe I don't want to," Sam said, shrugging. "Maybe I want to do something with you." She brushed her finger across Freddie's chest lightly, and it caused him to jump backwards. He rushed out of the room as fast as he could. Sam sighed and fell back onto the navy comforter. Brad's eyes widened as she let out a groan.

"That was awkward," Brad said after a few pregnant moments. He walked over and sat next to Sam on the bed. "What was that about?"

"I thought it'd be the easiest way to get rid of him," Sam admitted. She smiled meekly. "At least I was right."

"Well, I want to talk to you about something," Brad said. "I think that you and Freddie and Robbie... basically, all of you guys need to work out all of the problems."

"Beck and Trina, too?"

"Yeah, them too."

"Oh, please," Sam snorted. "Sure, Beck is pissed about Jade, and Trina misses Spencer, but she's not going to fall for you Brad!"

"Who's Spencer?" Brad wrinkled his nose.

"Spencer was our friend... before he died." Sam shuddered a bit. "I miss him so much sometimes. But him and Trina... they had a connection. And they clicked. She really loved him, and he was ripped out of her life. So was her sister. So were most of her friends. I don't think she's looking for love right now, Brad. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Brad told her. "I won't give up just yet. I'll just give her some time." He patted Sam on the head. "Thanks, Sam."

"Please..." she began, before stopping herself and staring at the ceiling.

"What?"

Sam bit her lip. "Can you call me Samantha?"

Brad grinned. "Sure thing, _Samantha_." Sam beamed and stood up. She gave Brad a small wave before opening the door and waltzing out of it. Seconds later, Freddie stormed right back in.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

"Someone has a wide vocabulary," Brad responded sarcastically.

"You brought the ex-girlfriend who practically destroyed my self-esteem into my room on purpose?"

"Technically, she brought me here. I opted for going somewhere else where you or anyone else wouldn't be."

"Wait." Freddie gave Brad an angered look. "Why did you want to be alone with my Sam?"

"Samantha is upset over this as well, you know," Brad said pointedly.

"Did you call her... _Samantha?_" Freddie asked.

"She asked me to," Brad replied simply. Freddie grabbed Brad by his shirt and held up a fist to his face.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you," Freddie hissed. "Stay away from her, _or else_."

"Or else what?" Brad tested. "You hurt me, and you may never have the chance to talk to her again. In fact, I'm the link between the two of you, and you don't want to ruin that, do you?" Freddie let go of Brad, his hands shaking.

"Fine," Freddie sighed. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Brad dramatically sighed and fell back onto Freddie's bed. He knew that he was way in over his head in something he wasn't even involved in, but yet, he was trapped now. The only way to get out was to fix it all.


	8. Chapter 8

"It feels great to talk to you again," Sam told Beck, smiling weakly. "After the last time I saw you, I thought you'd hate my guts or something. After all, Freddie does, and so does Robbie, too, so I thought that you'd honor the Bro Code or something and refuse to talk to me, too."

"Honestly, you're way better than them," Beck replied, laughing. "I mean, at least you don't talk about PearPads and _Galaxy Wars_. Plus, I'm used to always hanging around chicks. Force of habit, you know?"

"Not really," Sam admitted. "I'm used to being a loner. But with Trina being a little... out of it lately, I can't abandon her."

"How out of it can a Trina get?" Beck asked.

"Very, honestly. She has these recurring nightmares where she sees everyone who died, and that they're all out to get her. Sometimes, she screams herself awake, or just bursts into tears while sleeping. It worries me."

"Well, where is she now?"

"Sleeping." Sam put her pointer finger to her lips and motioned for Beck to stay quiet. He nodded in response. Sam slowly opened her bedroom door and crept inside. Beck followed right behind her and shut the door slowly, wincing when it creaked. The only light came from the streetlight outside. Trina was sleeping in her bed, lying on her back with her arms and legs spread out across her bed sloppily.

"What are we doing?" Beck whispered. Sam tiptoed to her bed and sat down. She patted the bed beside her and waved her arm for Beck to come and sit beside her. He crept up next to her and sat down.

"We're going to wait for Trina to wake up," Sam explained quietly. "I want to see how much longer it takes. She's been asleep for about ten minutes, so it should happen soon."

"How soon?"

"From ten minutes to an hour..." Beck let out a quiet groan before fallling back onto the bed. Sam rolled her eyes and focused on Trina, ready to help her only girl friend that she has.

* * *

><p><em>Trina sat up and looked around. She was lying on a hard wooden floor, her head aching from lying straight on her back. She stood up and looked forward to see a mirror. She was wearing a white corset with a white skirt that flowed down past her ankles against the floor. She turned and began walking towards a closed door. She opened it to find herself staring into a different world. She stood in the doorway and stared at a field of many different flowers. Trina plucked one of the flowers from the ground to realize that they were made of paper. Above her, a bright light shone right into her eyes. Trina shielded her eyes as cotton candy clouds formed over her head. They slightly parted to reveal Cat dressed as a Greek goddess.<em>

_"Cat?" Trina asked as the light disappeared. "What are you doing."_

_"I'm the goddess of light," Cat giggled. "See?" She pointed a finger at Trina, shooting a white light directly into her eyes._

_"OW! Cat!"_

_"Sorry!" Cat shook her finger, the light flickering out. "I'm not all that good at this."_

_"I can tell that you're out of touch," Trina muttered. She looked up to see the candy clouds part away to reveal the purple sky above her._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried._

_"Nothing!" Trina said quickly. But it was too late. Cat began crying. Instead of tears falling down her cheeks, they fell from the clouds above. Each one held a different picture of a different scenerio, yet all about Cat being in pain. One was Cat crying when she caught Daniel cheating on her with Tori. Another was when Robbie snapped at her at their 'Prome', Hollywood Arts' parodized prom. They were back when everything was perfect. But those raindrops dissolved into the paper flowers and the newer ones revealed more disturbing stories. Cat was crying when Trina was stitching her up. The death of Spencer. Carly's shooting. Her very own, right before she was dying. As more of those drops fell, they continued that story, leading to her and Freddie kissing, very passionately for two 'good friends'. Trina gasped; the raindrops were telling Cat's life story._

_"Oh, my gosh," Trina whispered as she watched more tears fall. They soon turned bad as they played the fight between the blind Cat and the insane Nurse Ackerman, fighting with stones and bullets. Trina felt herself become worked up as she watched one of her best friends fight for her life. Trina couldn't take it anymore, and she began to scream. She could feel her screaming in her throat, but no sound came out. Trina didn't stop trying to scream until the raindrops ceased falling. Cat stared at Trina with her blank eyes, smiling eerily. Whispers could be heard in the wind. Trina looked around, but she couldn't see where they were coming from. She turned back into the house to see Jade on a rocking chair. Her hair was back to its natural brown, hanging down in large waves. She was wearing a black dress, as usual, but with her hands resting on her now large belly._

_"Hello, dear Katrina," Jade greeted politely. "How are you on this lovely day?"_

_"What happened to you?" Trina asked weakly. "Did you get bigger than last time I saw you? Before you... disappeared?"_

_"Dear little Lux isn't as small as you think," Jade answered, smiling as she rubbed her hands gently across her belly._

_Trina gulped. "Are you... pregnant?"_

_"Don't be surprised. It was only a matter of time before this happened. I hope her daddy will be happy for her arrival."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't worry, Trina. Just go to sleep." Jade pointed to something behind Trina. Trina turned to see a large canopy bed, suspended in midair on its own. Trina walked over towards it slowly, uncertain whether or not she should sleep on it._

_"What's the trick?" Trina asked. She knew Jade better than that._

_"No trick," Jade answered. "I just thought you could use this..."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"If you need to leave the world you live in, lay your head down and stay a while." Jade stood up and slightly waddled over to Trina. Trina climbed on top of the bed and lied down on her side, facing Jade, just in case she tried to pull some kind of stunt on her._

_"What's going on?" Trina asked. "I don't remember dreaming..."_

_"Well, aren't you always dreaming?" Jade asked. She smiled sweetly at Trina, before suddenly turning angry and clamping her hand over Trina's mouth and nose. Trina tried to pry Jade's hand off, but was becoming weaker as she became less and less able to breathe._

_"This night's too quiet," Jade growled as she pushed her hand down harder. "Something's waiting for you to breathe again..."_

_"Mmmph!" Trina couldn't make out any words as she fought for her life. She could hear a faint sound growing louder, like an alarm clock._

_"Trina!... Trina!... Trina!..." It sounded as if there were people saying her same. It became faster as time moved on and Trina lost consciousness._

_"Trina! Trina! Trina! Trina! TrinaTrinaTrinaTrinaTrina...!"_

* * *

><p>"LET ME STAY!" Trina screamed. She collapsed into tears as she could feel herself breathe again. Beck gaped as Sam shook Trina.<p>

"Please, stop dreaming Trina!" she pleaded. "You're going to be okay! Wake up!" She gave Beck a look.

"I see," he said quietly.

"Sam!" Trina hugged her friend. "Where's Jade?"

"Jade's not here, sweetie," Sam answered in a hushed tone. She patted Trina on the back as her shirt became permeated with salty tears. "Everything's alright... It was only a dream... Go back to sleep..."

"I can't sleep! They attack me in my sleep!" Trina sobbed. Sam pulled away and gently pushed Trina onto her back again.

"Please, try to go back to sleep," Sam begged. Trina whimpered and nodded in agreement.

"You weren't joking," Beck muttered.

"Beck?" Trina asked. "How do you feel about the name... Lux?"

"Lux?" Beck repeated, confused. "That's an unusual name, but kind of cool. Why?"

"Just wondering," Trina said as she rolled onto her side, sniffling to herself. Sam sighed and walked over to her bedroom door. She opened it and stared at Beck.

"I think it's time you go," she said quietly. Beck nodded and rose off of the bed. He walked out of the door, but lingered in the doorway for a few seconds.

"We'll get Freddie and Robbie to talk to you again," Beck said, smiling. Sam smiled back weakly, shaking her head.

"I think it's a little too late for that," she said quietly. She waved good-bye and shut the door. Beck sighed and headed towards his room.

"Lux..." he said to himself. "Not a bad name..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: My inspiration for Trina's insane dream was from both of Evanescence's songs **_**Imaginary_ and _Imaginary [Origin]._ If you heard the songs, you would understand them. But they're a heavy metal/rock song even though it's mostly piano... I don't get it, either.)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Freddie stood by the window, staring outside at the busy street, pretending that he was out there, roaming free. rather than being trapped with people that he couldn't stand being around. Brad was hanging around Sam and Trina more than him nowadays. Beck was hanging around either Robbie or Sam, and thinking of Robbie and Sam made him want to kick something. He tried hanging around the computers, but the guy he met on the first day, Damien, scared him. All of his true friends were all dead now. He felt more alone now than ever.

"Fredward Benson?" Freddie turned around to see a nurse, smiling warmly at him. After two months, he was finally able to trust a woman in a light colored dress and white sweater again, rather than believe that they were all carrying loaded guns and lurking around the corners of the halls to kill you.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You have a visitor," she said. She motioned for Freddie to follow her, which he did. They walked down the halls until they reached the visitor's lounge, where the patients and their visitors would sit around and play games or just relax as they attempted to have a civilized conversation.

"Who is she?" Freddie asked. Freddie looked through the window on the door to see a woman on one of the leather couches that he vaguely remembered. She had dark red hair that fell flat onto her shoulders. Many wrinkles were creased into her face, each one seeming very recent. She wore khakis and a pink paisely blouse, of which she was fidgiting with the hem nervously. She wasn't smiling, or even pretending to be a little happy, but frowning and seeming sad for whoever she was there for.

"It's your mother, Fredward," the nurse said. She opened the door and gave Freddie a nudge towards the opening. Freddie reluctantly went inside and stopped by the couch.

"Hello, Fredward," Mrs. Benson said bitterly, avoiding eye contact with her son.

"Hi, mom," Freddie replied. He started going to hug her, but stopped when she didn't do anything at all. Instead, he sat down on the couch across from her, trying to make eye contact with her. She only looked at the floor.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I crashed on a plane in the middle of Canada," Freddie answered coolly. "Sorry for not saying anything about it."

"Are you healed yet?"

"Healed?"

"You know, from your..." Mrs. Benson took a deep breath. "Sexuality demons?"

"Oh, no, not again," Freddie muttered.

"This is a serious situation, Freddie-Bear!" Mrs. Benson cried. "You were having relations with another man! Do you know how embarassing it was for me when all of our church found out? I nearly had to go to another one!"

"Yes, mom, that is a shame," Freddie said, rolling his eyes. "But that was a one-time thing, I swear! I'm as straight as can be! I was drunk, that's all."

"And what if that's the excuse you use next time?" Mrs. Benson asked. "How about then? What if I wanted grandchildren before I died?"

"Well, I'm still a virgin, so I don't know!"

"Well, I talked to your little girlfriend, Samantha, and she said-"

"Sam isn't my girlfriend, mom!"

"Why not? She's the only good girl you've met!"

"Because we cheated on each other!" Mrs. Benson gasped, and Freddie cringed. He knew that he was in trouble indefinitely.

"Oh, my gosh, my child is a harlot!" She reached into her large purse and pulled out a bottle of Holy Water. She opened it and began splashing it on her son. "The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!"

"Ahh!" Freddie screamed. "MOM!"

"You're a demon child!" Mrs. Benson cried. She screwed the cap back on the Holy Water and tucked it back into her purse. "I'll visit you again whenever I can." She shook her head at her son and walked briskly out the door. Freddie watched her go and sighed. He knew that he was never going to be able to regain his mother's trust again.

* * *

><p>"Helen, I promise, we are getting her out of here as soon as we can," David Vega assured his wife, patting her hand and caressing it with his. "And when we do, we can be a happy family again."<p>

"Just not with Victoria," Mrs. Vega cried, wiping tears from her eyes with a hankerchief. The couple held hands and waited anxiously on the couch for their eldest (and now only) daughter to come through the doors.

"Right this way, Trina," a nurse said. The couple looked over to see a tall Latina girl with long, wavy brown hair. She was walking tall Fazzini silver heels, a long red t-shirt with a black heart on it, and dark denim shorts that were barely seen from underneath the hem of the shirt. Her face lit up as soon as she saw David and Helen, who were both on the verge of tears now.

"Mom? Dad?" Trina asked.

"Come here, you!" Mr. Vega said, laughing as his daughter ran over and hugged her parents.

"Trina, you're safe!" Mrs. Vega cheered, trying not to cry for the umpteenth time that day.

"It's so great to see you guys!" Trina gushed. She pulled away and sat on the couch across from Mr. and Mrs. Vega. "It must have been hard for you guys the past three months!"

"It definitely was," Mr. Vega said. "Especially missing our own daughter's eighteenth birthweek!"

"It wasn't a great birth_day_, to be honest," Trina admitted. Her parents were shocked at the terminology used. She had always said birthweek, but never birthday.

"And celebrating Tori's birthday... It wasn't that easy," Mrs. Vega sighed, dabbing the corners of her eyes with her hankerchief. Trina nodded and pretended that she didn't forget her sister's birthday; Tori's birthday was June 8, and it was July 12, over one month later. At least she had written down the others' birthdays on a small calander she had so that way she wouldn't forget theirs either. André's was January 29 , Beck's was February 9, Jade's was July 26, Robbie's was April 7, Cat's was on June 26 (no one could stop crying, even if they weren't all talking to each other), Sam's was on April 17 (same as Trina's, with a one year age difference), and Freddie's was February 4. Trina decided that maybe she should go out of her way to be nicer to people now, and birthdays were the easiest for her.

"Well, she's in out hearts now," Trina said, patting her chest for an emotional effect, which she received.

"Wait until you come home," Mr. Vega said.

"We'll take you shopping for those new ten inch Fazzini shoes!" Mrs. Vega added.

"Go... home?" Trina asked.

"Well, why not?" her parents asked, cheesy smiles plastered to their faces.

"I need to help my friends," Trina said softly. Her parents seemed confused.

"Darling, you belong home," Mrs. Vega said. "You aren't crazy. You need to pack up your things and-"

"But Mom, I'm the one who knows what's going on!" Trina cried. "Jade's pregnant!"

"Jade's dead, sweetie," Mr. Vega said, slightly laughing with confusion. "Why would you think she's pregnant?"

"And someone is going to fall!" Trina blurted. "There's going to be an earthquake! Sam's going to be hurt! I need to save my friends!" Trina collapsed into tears, scaring her parents. A bunch of nurses rushed into the room and hauled off Trina. Helen stayed behind and sat where Trina was, smiling weakly at the Vegas.

"She seems to be... unprogressive," she said gently. "The girl seems to be crazier than before she got here!"

"So, is she going to be okay?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"Well, we're going to prescribe some Xanax, at the least, and maybe lithium, too, but your daughter... I'm not so sure." Helen stood and stuck out her hand. Mr. and Mrs. Vega shook it quietly, staring at each other.

"How much longer until we know?" Mr. Vega asked.

"Uh..." Helen cleared her throat. "Maybe it's time you go home. And I don't suggest visiting for another couple of months... I don't know what could happen to her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I want to dedicate a few chapters to having everyone [even Brad] meet with their parents/guardians [and even Sikowitz!] to see how their lives outside the mental hospital clashes with who they are now. And a surprise person... DUN DUN DUN!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is my daughter?" Miss Puckett bellowed at the nurses. One of them began trembling in hear as she gazed at the intimidating older woman who reeked of cologne and salsa.

"Ma'am, we need to know who she is before you tell us anything," she whimpered. "All you've said is 'one of those two', and we're not sure whom you're referring to. Do you have more than one daughter in this mental hospital?"

"I don't know!" the woman snarled. "I think it's Melanie!"

"Mom, I'm right here," Melanie Puckett reminded her mother, giving her a modest smile. Miss Puckett waved her off, grunting.

"Then what's the name of your other daughter?" the nurse asked quietly. "We have to know before stating whether or not she is accepting visitors."

"The hell she isn't!" Miss Puckett snapped. "Let me see her!"

"Her name is Samantha Puckett," Melanie said, shooting the nurse an apologetic look for her mother's overwhelming behavior. The nurse nodded and leafed through the binder in her hands.

"Ah, here it is," she said as she came across Sam's information. "Samantha is in the lounge right now. I'll lead you to her." The nurse motioned for the two blondes to follow her, which they did. Miss Puckett made faces at the women, and grinned at some of the younger men she walked past. Melanie played with the hem of her pink tank top, nervous to see her mentally unstable sister. Her hands became moist with sweat, which she quickly wiped off onto her denim cutoffs.

Seeing Sam was one of the scariest thoughts that anyone in the Puckett family could imagine, but in reality, it wasn't possible to tell if it was better or worse than expected. Sam was sitting on the window ledge, letting one of her legs swing freely along the white wall. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she stared out the window at the children playing outside on the sidewalk, skipping and playing with a red rubber ball freely. Sam longed to be out there with them, probably stealing their money before even attempting to be slightly nice to them. She was wearing grey sweatpants that had Chinese characters running up the side of her leg as they faded into the purple at the upper part of the pants. She was wearing a light pink shirt that had splotches of paint splattered from where she had been doing a painting a finger during her free time, since Trina was now being shared between Sam and Beck. Her blonde curls hung freely down her back, still as shiny and perfect as can be. It was as if Sam's hair was the only part of her that had never changed within the past year. Melanie couldn't believe that this was her twin sister. Miss Puckett wasn't going to take anything from Sam today; she was only here to settle a score from so long ago, and wasn't leaving until she got exactly what she wanted.

"Hello, _Samantha_," Miss Puckett greeted bitterly. She said 'Samantha' as if it were an acidic word that would disintegrate her entirely. Sam turned her head and gave her mother a weary look.

"Hello, mother," Sam said in response, making eye contact with the floor. Miss Puckett growled and stormed across the room. Melanie stayed right behind her mother, prepared to call for help, just in case something broke out between the two. Knowing her mother and sister, it was very likely to happen.

"I see that you've gained some weight," Miss Puckett snorted. "You pregnant or something?"

"No. I see that you're still a bitch," Sam countered, refusing to look at her mother. "You going through menopause?"

"Still a quirky little whore," the older woman said coolly. She became visibly angrier when Sam didn't respond, but looked out the window at the children again.

"Mom, why don't you go talk to the nurses about getting Sam out?" Melanie suggested, lightly placing her hand on the shoulder of her mother's tan jacket. Miss Puckett shrugged and stomped out of the lounge. Melanie kept on a fake smile the entire time, but the second she was gone, Melanie turned to face her sister with great concern in her eyes.

"Why would you want to break me out?" Sam asked. "I don't want to go back with her."

"I needed to talk to you," Melanie whispered. "What happened to you?"

"Mom put me in an insane asylumn because I reacted to her prostituting me to her boyfriends," Sam muttered. "Lucky you, you were away at boarding school, out of harm's way, just like always."

"I had no choice, Samantha," Melanie whined. "I knew that I had to get out, and your grades could've been better. Then you would've escaped with me. But you stayed in your own little world."

"Are you hear to chastice me, or are you going to say something useful? Otherwise, you're wasting my time."

"Whoa." Both Sam and Melanie turned to see Freddie standing in the doorway, astonished to see the twins.

"Oh, brother," Sam groaned, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"There's _two_ of you?" Freddie asked, awestruck. He ran up to them and stared at Melanie intensely until Sam reached over and smacked his hand away.

"Melanie, asshole," Sam introduced. "Asshole, my twin, Melanie." Melanie let out a sheepish grin, while Freddie rolled his eyes.

"My name is Freddie," Freddie corrected, glaring at Sam. "She never mentioned that she had a twin."

"And she didn't mention her cute friend," Melanie flirted, poking his chest with her finger and giggling.

"Didn't I send you that letter last month telling you about that jerk?" Sam told her sister. "Because that's him." Melanie gasped and turned to Freddie, slapping his cheek as hard as she could. Despite not being as strong as her twin, the slap echoed around the empty room, and Freddie held his cheek and winced in pain.

"Ow!" he cried. "Sam, what the hell did you tell her?"

"That's none of your concern," Sam said.

"Listen, Sam, you can't come home, and I'm going back to school the second I leave here," Melanie said quickly. "Mom wants you back home for 'special reasons'." Melanie put exaggerated air quotations when she said 'special reasons', confusing Freddie.

"You don't think that I know that?" Sam hissed.

"Improvise something that will make them think that you're not mentally stable enough to come home!" Melanie begged. She was on the verge of tears now. "Please, don't go back." Her voice was cracking, a sign that she was about to cry. Sam's face softened at this, seeing how much this meant to her sister. Sam let herself smile and took Melanie's hand.

"I will," she whispered. She quickly hugged her sister as the sound of her mother's clicking heels came towards the lounge. Sam then pushed Melanie away and jumped onto the floor, howling and pulling her hair and carrying on so that the nurses would pay attention to her.

"Oh, no!" one of the nurses exclaimed as three of them rushed to Sam's side. Sam began swinging her arms and legs at them, making everyone back away.

"What's going on?" another nurse asked Melanie.

"I don't know!" Melanie exclaimed. "She just started having a freak attack!"

"Let me out! Let me out!" Sam threw herself against the Maxi-Glass windows, knowing perfectly well that a girl her size was capable of even cracking it. She pounded her fists against the windows as two nurses grabbed her arms.

"You're going to be taken back to your room until dinner," the nurse threatened.

"We're all going to die in this hell hole!" Sam screeched. The two nurses dragged Sam out of the lounge and down the hall, leaving the third nurse alone with the two Pucketts and Freddie.

"So, when can she come home?" Miss Puckett asked. "George misses little Sammy so much!" Melanie cringed at that. She knew exactly how much George really 'missed' Sam.

"By the looks of it, her mental stability is pretty low, and letting her out would be a huge risk to everyone around her," the nurse explained quickly. "It seems as if she's not going to be ready to leave for a while now."

"How long is a while?" Miss Puckett asked. "A few days or weeks?"

"Maybe not until her eighteenth birthday- _if _she's better." Miss Puckett nearly choked on her words. Melanie was silently throwing a parade for her sister. By the time she was eighteen, Sam would be safe and free to do whatever she wanted to, and her mother wouldn't be allowed to sell her daughter to total wazzbags anymore. Miss Puckett put on the fakest smile she could muster up.

"That's alright," she said calmly. "Can you show my other daughter and I the way out?"

"Follow me, ma'am." The nurse led Miss Puckett out the door, and she didn't acknowledge Melanie as she left. Melanie turned to give Freddie a dirty look.

"I don't know exactly what happened with you and Sam, but if you hurt her, I will kill you," she threatened. She quickly smiled at him and skipped out the door. Freddie watched her go in confusion.

"Oh, boy," he moaned.

* * *

><p>"Brad, please cooperate," Mr. Justin begged his son. "We want you to take your medication."<p>

"I feel great without it," Brad countered, bouncing up and down. "Do you know how many chicks this turns on?"

"I can't imagine..."

"Bradley, dearie, please listen to us," Mrs. Justin said calmly. "Your becoming out of hand nowadays. Remember what happened last time?" Brad frowned and stopped moving.

"Yes," he said.

"This is the twentieth session, Mr. and Mrs. Justin," Helen told them. "He's still having... issues."

"We can see that," Mrs. Justin sighed.

"Is there any other way to help make this... problem go away?" Mr. Justin asked.

"Lobotomize him?" Helen began cackling. She stopped quickly once she realized that everyone else was serious. "Well, we can try other medications, but I'm not sure if either of the two ways are good routes."

"Are there other medications for Bradley?" Mr. Justin asked, curious.

"Well, yes, but I..." Helen sighed. "They're only legal in Canada. You would be putting Brad in great danger by letting him become prescribed to this medicine." Brad's eyes widened and she turned to his parents, shaking his head furiously. His parents gave each other looks, as if it were the only way they could communicate with each other. They nodded and turned back to Helen.

"We'll try the medicine first," Mr. Justin said. "If that fails, then Brad will be lobotomized."

"What?" Brad cried. "You can't do this to me!"

"Alright, I'll call the drug store and put in a prescription for Brad," Helen said as she began dialing the number for the local drug store. "You can all go now," she said as she shooed the trio away with her hand. Brad's parents rushed out as quickly as they could, refusing to look at him. Brad tried to catch up to them, but he wasn't fast enough. He sighed and slid against the wall. He watched as two nurses attempted to drag Sam across the floor, but gave up after trying to fight against the tiny blonde's strength for so long. They walked away while Sam dragged herself across the carpet next to Brad's side.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same," Brad said. "Why were you being dragged across the floor?"

"I was faking a freak attack so that I wouldn't have to go home," Sam answered. "Why do you look all depressed?"

"I'm either going to be poisoned Canadian medicine and possibly be lobotomized. Either way, I'm going to be a total vegetable." Brad groaned and turned to Sam. "If you were going to be forced to do one of those, which one would you rather choose?" Sam thought about it for a minute, trying to weigh her options carefully.

"Is death an option?" she asked. Brad shook his head and covered his face with his hands. He knew that he may as well become dead, because at this point in time, he wasn't too far from Death's door.

"There she is," a nurse said to a larger, darker male nurse. She pointed to Sam, who smirked.

"Hey there," she said, mock-saluting the man. He rolled his eyes and threw the blonde over his shoulders as she was being carried off to her room.

"Let's go," he said in a deep voice.

"I do like field trips," Sam sighed. She waved good-bye to Brad, who laughed as he watched Sam be carried away. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with that girl, but he knew that they wouldd become lifelong friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Robbie dragged his feet across the carpeted floors towards the recreational room. He knew very well that it was Sikowitz who was visiting him. His own family refused to even bother attempted to go out of their way to see him. Besides, Sikowitz could at least care about whether or not he was alive anymore. Robbie just didn't feel the same anymore. All of his friends from before, other than Beck and Trina, were gone. His best friend wanted to murder him with an ax. The girl he lost his virginity to couldn't even look at him anymore. Brad was becoming a bit of a creep, and hated his guts, no doubt. Robbie only had his Theater teacher left, and was trying to avoid using Rex for the rest of his life. Robbie didn't need a puppet to regain his composure. He walked into the recreational room and plopped himself on the couch across from Sikowitz, staring at him with a blank, bored expression.

"Good Ghandi!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "You look terrible!"

"I feel terrible, too," Robbie moaned. "Everything just sucks now."

"It can't be that bad-"

"Do you know that Sam hates Freddie because he blamed her recently for why this happened?" Robbie interrupted. "He says that because me and her ran away, they were kidnapped and massacred while we..."

Sikowitz's eyebrows went up in amusement. "Sexual intercourse?"

"That's the proper version of it, yes," Robbie sighed. "And the only people who talk to me are Beck and sometimes Trina, but not as much as she used to because she just went completely bonkers out of nowhere! And there are Northridge girls _everywhere!_" Robbie took a deep breath and looked into Sikowitz's eyes. "You have to get me out of this place."

"As much as I'd want to do that," Sikowitz said, "I can't do that. It's against the law."

"When has the law ever stopped you?" Robbie cried.

"I don't know," Sikowitz admitted. He rubbed the top of his bald head, thinking as hard as he could. "What if I brought some... 'friends' for you?"

"Go on..."

"My nephew and his little friend are both in some need of mental help, and I can't think of a better place to bring them than here. Maybe I can try to help you get their attention long enough to make everyone else slowly begin to realize that maybe you aren't the freaky weird kid that you're assumed to be."

"But how?" Robbie asked. "I am the freaky weird kid! No one just assumes it!"

"Change your personality!" Sikowitz thumped Robbie on the head as hard as he could. "Use your noggin for a moment! And I'll see what I can do about it."

"What can I do to my personality?" Robbie whined. "I'm a nerd with a puppet!"

Sikowitz sighed and took a deep breath. "Maybe- just maybe- I can talk Helen into letting me take you out for the day to... change you a bit."

"Really?" Robbie perked up at that. "You would do that for me?"

"Only because I care about you," Sikowitz said. "Now, let me go and find Helen to see what kind of mood that she's in." Sikowitz stood up and left the room quickly. Robbie sighed and left the room as well, not dragging his feet this time. He looked up to see Sam and Brad sitting on the floor, moping. One of the nurses was talking to a pretty blonde girl, whose hands were gently resting on her stomach, where there was a small budge.

"I can find my room on my own," the blonde assured her.

"Alrighty then," the nurse said, smiling and walking away. Robbie took a deep breath and decided to try his luck on her.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Robbie said in the coolest tone he muster up. The blonde smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello yourself," she replied. There was something about her voice that seemed too 1940's for him. It threw him off, but he wasn't ready to give up his chances on her yet.

"Hello Brad," Robbie said to the boy on the floor. Brad gave Robbie an unamused look, and then shifted his eyes to the blonde.

"Who's the new chick?" Sam asked rudely.

"I'm from Canada," the girl replied.

"Really?" Sam stood up and got in the blonde's face. "Say 'about' then."

"About." Sam glared at the girl.

"I noticed that your hand is on your belly," she continued. "Are you pregnant or just fat?"

"Sam!" Brad hissed. "We don't make hot girls feel like crap!"

"I'm about three months along," the blonde replied, smiling and not looking as if she were offended at all.

"Do you know anything about the gender and stuff?" Sam asked. "You know, in case I want to throw you a baby shower so I know what color to look for."

"Oh, she's going to be a beautiful baby girl," the girl said. "I'm naming her Lux. It's Latin for 'light', and it sounds awesome, too."

"Does it now," Sam said, her eyes widening. "Please excuse me, I need to go get..." Sam turned around and ran as fast as she could.

"Robbie." Robbie jumped at the sound of Sikowitz's voice.

"You scared me!" Robbie cried.

"I know," Sikowitz replied. "Now, let's go before Helen changed her mind." He walked towards the main lobby. Robbie followed him, but he couldn't help to look back at the blonde girl. She looked strangely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it...

* * *

><p>"BECK!" Beck snapped up from his nap. He sat up and wiped the drool pouring out of his open mouth. He blinked a few times and tried to figure out who was calling his name. It sounded like it was Sam and Trina, but he wasn't sure. Suddenly, the two girls burst through his bedroom door and jumped on his bed.<p>

"I'm up, I'm up!" he cried. The two girls stopped jumping. "What do you want?"

"There's a new girl here!" Trina exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"It's not just _any_ girl!" Sam said, shaking Beck. "It's Jade!"

"What?" Beck shot out of bed and out the door. Sam and Trina rushed to catch up as he quickly walked down the hall.

"She's different now," Trina said.

"She's a blonde," Sam added.

"Not to mention pregnant!" Beck froze in his tracks, causing both girls to collide into him. They all fell in a heap on the floor. Beck groaned and the two girls had a hand on their foreheads, wincing as they felt bumps and bruises form.

"Ow!" Sam whined obnoxiously.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Trina snapped.

"What do you mean by pregnant?" Beck asked softly.

"She told me that she's three months pregnant and is naming the baby Lux," Sam replied.

"All of my dreams are coming true!" Trina hissed. "And they aren't any type of Fairytale princess dreams, either!"

"Did she say who the baby daddy is?" Beck asked. The girls gave him a pointed look. "Oh, yeah, that would make sense," he answered himself.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Trina asked.

"He might as well," Sam said, shrugging. "It's not like it can get any better from here on out."

"Look who's talking," Beck snapped. "You slept with your boyfriend's best friend, and now you refuse to talk to either of them!"

"That's none of your concern," Sam growled.

"Uh, Beck?" Trina said wearily. "I think that someone wants to say something..." Beck stood up and turned around to see his blonde, pregnant girlfriend smiling at him.

"Hello Beck," she greeted him.

"Oh, so now she speaks normal," Sam muttered under her breath.

"Hi," Beck replied awkwardly. He looked back at Sam and Trina for help. The two girls immediately scrambled onto their feet and took off towards their room. "Figures," he sighed.

"Beck?" Jade asked. "Do you have a minute? There's some things that we should... discuss."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam looked around the room wearily. She was the one who forced her friends- or whatever they were to her nowadays- into her room so that she could talk to them. Robbie had left with Sikowitz, but she was still with Beck, Brad, Freddie, and Trina. Trina sat next to Freddie on her bed, while Beck sat in between Sam and Brad on her own bed. Beck was still shaken by seeing his ex-girlfriend who ditched the group and came back pregnant with his baby. Trina had been given medication to calm her down, but was entirely mellow. Freddie was silent and rested his head against the wall. He was carried into the room by Sam, and wasn't strong enough to fight back, either. He just pouted instead. Brad was angry with his parents and their dispute, so he wasn't talking either. Sam didn't feel as if it were in her place to say anything first, since most of the reason why they were in the same room was to talk about Beck and Jade's future baby.

Trina broke the ice. "I knew it," she whispered.

"What do you know that you 'knew it'?" Beck asked.

"I had a dream where Jade was pregnant- well, actually, more than one." Trina shuddered. "I knew there was a reason behind my creepy dreams, but I didn't think that it was all really going to happen!"

"So, what you're saying is that your dreams are predicting what could happen to us in our futures?" Brad asked. Trina nodded. "Well, that's just perfect."

"It's not necessarily a bad thing though," Freddie pointed out. "If we can figure out what the meanings behind all of her dreams are, then maybe we can use them to help our lives become easier."

"Or worse," Brad retorted. "What if one of her dreams interprets to someone dying?" Trina gulped, praying that nobody would notice. Sam, however did.

"I think one does," Sam said quietly, glaring at Trina. "Are you not telling one of us something?"

Trina sighed. "Someone in this room is going to get hurt... bad."

"Is it me?" the others asked simultaneously. Trina looked at all of them.

"Yes?" she answered as if it were a question. Everyone else groaned.

"Is it you?" Sam asked. Trina shook her head. "Freddie?"

"You would say me," Freddie said bitterly. Trina shook her head again.

"Jade or the baby?" Another head shake. "Beck or Brad?" Shake, shake. Sam gulped. "It's me?"

"I'm so sorry Sam, but it's you," Trina said. "I don't know how or why, but you're going to get hurt."

"Oh," Sam said quietly. "Well, thanks anyways."

"I have an idea," Freddie said. "Every morning, write down the dreams that you have so that we can find out what's the point behind each of them. Maybe that way we'll find out what's going to happen to Sam."

"I'll do so," Trina said, nodding.

"Beck?" Sam asked the quiet boy. "You haven't said anything ever since Jade left."

"I don't want to say anything," Beck said. "I don't even want to be here."

"Let's go, guys," Brad suggested. Freddie nodded and the boys stood up to leave.

"Freddie!" Sam blurted. Everyone turned to give Sam a weird look. She had refused to even be in the same room as him for months, and now she was talking to him. "Can you stay back for a bit? Please?"

"Uh, maybe you should leave the room Sam?" Trina suggested. "I'm going to go to sleep for a bit... This medicine is making me tired." Trina yawned and stretched her arms exaggeratedly. Sam nodded and left the room with the boys.

"Can we talk in your room?" Sam asked. Before Freddie could answer, she grabbed his hand and ran to his room, dragging him with her.

"It's my room too, you know!" Brad called after them. Sam ignored him and pushed Freddie through the doorway. She shut and locked the door behind her.

"Why did you do this?" Freddie asked.

"This is so stupid!" Sam cried. "Why are we mad at each other?"

"We both cheated on each other!"

"But that's so stupid! We both thought that we were all goners!"

"Sam, I-" Freddie stopped himself and took a deep breath. "You _had sex_ with my best friend! We promised ourselves for each other! How can you make it up to me?"

"Are you still a virgin?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded. "How about... I'll be your first still?"

"What?"

"It might not be the same for me, but I'll try my hardest to make it a great experience for you, I swear! I'll do research, or ask Northridge girls, or anything!" Sam paused and looked deep into Freddie's eyes. "It's not the same being without you. I love you too much to not be with you." Freddie was astonished.

"... So you're sorry?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry that I'm willing to go back in time and never leave you on that island!" Sam exclaimed.

Freddie smiled. "I've been waiting for you to say sorry."

"Wait, you're taking me back?" Sam asked.

"Here's your answer." Freddie wrapped his hands around Sam and pulled her in to kiss her on the lips. Sam was shocked but closed her eyes and put her hands on Freddie's shoulders. After several moments, they pulled apart, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"You should go ask Christi and Bella," Freddie whispered. "You'll be good enough to be a porn star afterwards." Sam laughed and Freddie kissed her forehead.

"Now it's all right again," Sam whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: Dah da-da-daah! I brought back Seddie for all of you who live and breathe the shipping. But is it permanent? Who knows...)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Trina looked around to find herself in the middle of a cemetery. She was wearing a long flowing white dress that had a train behind her and a corset pushing up her breasts higher than necessary. The wind blew gently, Trina's hair blowing back as well, out of her face entirely. She walked past the many graves. Most of them had nothing written on the grey tombstone. Nothing seemed off about it until there were names engraving themselves into the stone as she passed them. The first name was André. Next was Carly. Then Spencer. Then Carly. Trina stopped right in front of an open grave. The grave slowly carved out Tori's name on it. Tori's dead body lied in front of it peacefully. The grass wrapped itself around Tori's body and slowly dragged it into the ground. Trina tried to pry the grass off of her baby sister, but it was no use; the grass was stronger as it consumed her body whole. Trina gasped and fell onto her knees, tears running down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Beck, smiling at her._

_"We don't have much time now," he said. He helped Trina onto her feet. He held her hand and led her through the graveyard._

_Robbie, with Rex in his hands, was siitin down and placing flowers in front of another tombstone. He stood up, and left behind his regular self. The second Robbie didn't carry a puppet, wear glasses, or have a bushy head of hair. In fact, it was short and straighter instead. He was wearing a blue tank top, skinny jeans, and black sneakers. The first Robbie was being dragged down with Rex into the ground by the grass. The new Robbie kicked the the tombstone, watching it shatter into a million pieces. He stormed away. Trina couldn't help but notice how much more attractive he seemed now._

_"Is that Robbie?" she asked Beck._

_"It is now," he answered._

_Further on, Sam and Freddie were kissing passionately in front of a tombstone, both completely nude, with Freddie on top of Sam. Their arms and legs were positioned so that certain parts of theirs couldn't be seen by Trina. The grass came up and slowly wrapped around Sam and took her into the earth, leaving Freddie alone. The couple continued kissing until Sam disappeared completely. Freddie stood up and turned around. He ran away from the grave, still nude, and grabbed onto the hand of a boy as he did._

_"Who's that?" Trina asked._

_"You'll learn soon enough," Beck answered._

_Brad stood by a grave, his arms wrapped around Christi and Bella's waists, both of whom were standing on either side of him. The girls kissed his cheek and winked as they sauntered away. Brad smiled at them. A groan escaped his lips and his smile faded away as blood slowly fell freely from his nose and mouth. Brad was dragged into the ground while blood continued to fall from him. Trina gasped._

_"Is he going to be alright?" she asked._

_"You tell me," Beck replied._

_Jade waited by the last grave. She rested her hand on her pregnant baby belly and smiled at Beck and Trina. There was a dug up hole sitting in front of the grey slab. Beck let go of Trina's hand and took Jade's hand instead. They held hands and smiled, before Beck frowned and angrily pushed Jade into the grave. The pile of dirt next to the hole pushed itself over Jade, burying her alive- and pregnant. Trina gaped at the sight._

_"Beck?" she asked weakly._

_"It's just you and me," Beck said. His hands were covered in blood._

_"No..." Trina said._

_"You come find me, and don't you dare tell a soul," Beck threatened. He grabbed Trina by the shoulders and pulled her forward, kissing her forcefully._

* * *

><p>Trina sat up and began breathing heavily. Her nightmares were becoming too scary and vivid for her. Sleep was inevitable, and avoiding it was just unhealthy. Trina looked on her nightstand to see an empty notebook there; Freddie must have put it there. Trina reached over and grabbed it, writing down everything she could remember furiously.<p>

"Morning," Sam greeted her from the doorway.

"Is it really?" Trina asked. She looked over to see that the clock on her nightstand read '8:00 AM'.

"You slept through dinner," Sam continued. "That's not like you. So you should try to get breakfast now before you miss another meal. I'm going now."

"Uh, I..." Trina glanced down at her notebook and back up at Sam.

"You can take it with you," she said, smirking. "But don't leave out any details, please."

"Actually, this is only about Beck," Trina lied. Sam's eyebrows went up in amusement.

"Well, alrighty then, I'll go find Beck for you," Sam said, turning on her heel and leaving. Trina looked back down at her notebook and reread her dream. She had to be completely insane in order for these recurring nightmares to never cease. Obviously, a part of this had to do with Beck, and since she could only tell him about this nightmare, she was going to have to work extra hard to figure out the mystery behind it.

"Knock knock," Beck said as he strolled through the door. "It's about time you woke up." He shut the door gently and sat down on Sam's unmade bed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not that well," Trina admitted. She quietly passed over her notebook to Beck. He scanned it over slowly, his smile fading as he did. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked back up at Trina.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"It's strange, I know!" she blurted. "But that's what my dream was! I swear, this is a billion signs flashing in front of us!"

"Sam said that it was only about me. So why is this mention everyone else but me?"

"Flip to the next page." Trina bit her lip and felt heat rise to her face while Beck's eyes widened as he read what was on the next page.

"Oh," he said. "I see what you mean." He looked up at Trina and handed her back the notebook. "We need to tell the others."

"NO!" Trina cried. She covered her mouth with her hands. She moved them away and said in a hushed tone, "I think that if we tell anybody, something bad will happen to them, like what I dreamt of. I think they're all going to die if we say anything."

"How are you so sure of that?" Beck asked. Trina tried to think of a response, but before she could, Sam barged into the room.

"Guys, you need to see Robbie!" she exclaimed. "He looks different... and way more attractive."

"What?" Beck and Trina asked.

"Come on!" Sam ran down the hallway. Beck and Trina shared a look.

"Maybe not?" Beck said. Trina shook her haed and stood up.

"Let's not take the risk," she said. She tucked away her notebook and left the room with Beck to see what all of the commotion was about.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow, thanks so much Sikowitz!" Robbie exclaimed as he walked back through the doors. Because of Helen's rules, he was forced to talk to Sikowitz on his PearPhone, since he wasn't allowed back in the building until Visitor's day in a month. But much had been accomplished. Robbie's hair wasn't a large dark curly mess, but straightened out and much shorter, like the time he had to serve Saturday detention with his friends and André and Beck did his hair. He was carrying bags of newly bought clothes, all of which were darker and cooler than his previous clothes. He chose to walk into Gateways Hospital wearing skinny jeans, a blue wife beater, and black sneakers. Sikowitz had even scheduled a laser eye appointment for right after they'd left the hospital, and Robbie was being able to regain his vision. Both knew that there was going to be a price for keeping Robbie out overnight, but he wasn't worried about that.

"No problem," Sikowitz said. "Just remember not to burn your ears off with a hair straightener; I know for a fact that Beck is carrying one."

"Of course he is," Robbie replied. "I've got to go. I'll see you in a month."

"Probably not." With that, Sikowitz abruptly hung up the phone. Robbie shrugged and put it back in his pocket. He looked up to see Sam walking down the hallway, absentmindedly looking around and not noticing him. He smirked and decided to have some fun with her. He slowly walked past her and, when she wasn't looking, he spanked her softly. He didn't know better, but quickly did and he was violently shoved against the wall with two hands holding him by his shoulders. He gulped as Sam growled at him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you obviously don't know who you're messing with, man," she warned him. Robbie wasn't scared like he would've been yesterday.

"Are you sure about that, _Samantha?_" Robbie asked. "Because you've got one of the best asses around the Los Angeles area."

"What?" Sam let go and stood back.

"In fact, I think you look the best completely nude." Robbie kenw he was pushing twenty buttons at once, but the dumbfounded Sam didn't know how to react to this. "Do you remember that? Such a pretty face to match a great body." Sam looked around and moved closer to him.

"I've only had one guy see me naked," she said quietly. "And he was the biggest dork of all time."

"Yes, I was." Sam's eyes widened as she stepped back.

"Robbie?" she squeaked.

"In the flesh." He watched as Sam stumbled backwards before taking off down the hallway towards her room. He shrugged it off and watched as the doors opened and someone obviously new to Gateways walked through. The boy looked worried, and he stared at the other crazies with fear taking over him. He had light brown hair that went down to his chin and wore a plaid flannel with jeans and white sneakers. Robbie couldn't seem to understand why he was freaking out.

"Robbie!" He turned to see Helen looking up at him.

"Oh, hi, Helen," he greeted her. "What's up?"

"Over there is a new patient," she said. "He's been down on his luck lately, as almost everyone his age apparently hates his guts everywhere he goes. His dad lives in Los Angeles and sent him here in hopes of having it all change for his kid."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Well, you're going to be that first new face he meets." Helen grabbed Robbie's arm and forcefully dragged him over. She tapped on the boy's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Don't kill me!" he cried. He put his arms up in an X in front of him and shook like a chihuahua.

"Steven, this is Robbie Shapiro," Helen introduced. "Robbie, this is Steven Carson. Befriend each other. Lunch is in three hours." Helen walked away to talk to Derek, leaving the boys alone.

"There he is!" Robbie turned to see Sam pointing at him, with Beck and Trina behind her. They were all gaping at the new Robbie as they crept closer, as if they were imagining him.

"Is that you?" Trina asked, poking his arm.

"I don't believe this," Beck said in awe. "He's not even Robbie anymore."

"You want to know what else is unbelievable?" Robbie asked. He gestured over at Steven. "Steven Carson is here now." Steven waved at the group, and they waved back, confused by the newcomer.

"We need to go now," Trina said quickly. She grabbed Beck's hand and pulled him away quickly.

"Well, I'm going to go find Freddie," Sam said quietly. "We're back together, in case you care." She walked away, but couldn't help looking back to stare at Robbie one last time. She bumped into the wall when she did, and her face turned bright pink. She quickly walked away. Robbie looked back at Steven.

"So, does everyone really hate you?" Robbie asked. Steven nodded solemnly. He kicked at the red carpet and stared at the floor.

"I dated two people at the same time," he muttered. "It was a coincidence that one of them had a popular webshow, where both of them used it to trash me. Now wherever I go, someone attacks me, and... I can't take it anymore."

"Well, if it makes you feel better," Robbie said, "I don't hate you. None of us will, I know it." He smiled and patted Steven on the back. Steven smiled. "Now, let's go ask Festus what's for lunch today. I just hope that it's not a burrito."

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Trina said repeatedly as she paced in her room. Beck gave her a confused look.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"It's him!"

"That's not helping anyone."

"It's Steven!"

Beck laughed. "Yeah, it's Steven, who we've never seen or heard of before. So?"

"The dream!" Trina exclaimed. She paused and took a deep breath to calm herself. "In my dream, Freddie took off with a boy."

"Right. And?"

"_Steven was that boy!_"

"Oh," Beck said. He then understood why it was a big deal. "_Oh!_"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Trina went right back to pacing, yanking on her hair and letting out a nervous giggle every so often. "I've got to tell them!"

"Who? Sam and Freddie?" Beck asked.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No?"

"If you tell them, they're both going to be crushed," Beck explained. "Besides, maybe your dream is a bit awry. Maybe Steven isn't into guys at all!"

"But I think Freddie is," Trina whined. "And if he is, that's enough to destroy Seddie!"

"Seddie?" Beck wrinkled his nose.

"The combination of Sam and Freddie. I think it's freakin' cute!" Trina snapped.

"Either way, no part of Seddie finds this out," Beck ordered. "Otherwise, my dream self wouldn't have told you to not tell them."

"Your draem self kissed me, so explain that, Elvis!" Both teens stared at each other, unable to respond.

"I can't," Beck admitted. "But we're saying _nothing_ until I say so, got it?"

Trina sighed in defeat and nodded. "Got it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: It took me four hours [three of which to open the Doc Manager because Internet Explorer sucks] but I hope you like it. I'm already working out the fate of our six friends, and, well... I'm not spilling to you yet.)**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Mm, Freddie," Sam moaned as she kept her lips pressed to Freddie's. "I miss this." She bit his bottom lip gently, letting her teeth rake over them. He groaned with great pleasure as Sam moved to his ear. She bit the lobe and flicked it with her tongue. Freddie caught his hands moving towards her blouse, unbuttoning it from the top the the end, by her jeans. He slid it off of her shoulders while she began kissing his neck. Freddie had his hands on the back of her bra, ready to unhook it, when the door opened, revealing Brad.

"Whoa!" he shouted. Sam grabbed her shirt and raced to put it back on. Brad didn't move anyways.

"Do you mind?" Freddie asked, motioning to himself and Sam, whose shirt was nearly buttoned all of the way.

"No, you can continue," Brad said. "I'll just be recording this."

"I should go anyways," Sam told Freddie. "I want to see what Trina had dreamt of last night. Apparently, it was something that only concerned Beck, but being in the loop wouldn't hurt, would it?" She gave Freddie a peck on the cheek before getting off of the bed and sauntering out of the room. Brad shut the door when she left and jumped onto Freddie's bed.

"So, you two are a couple once again?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yes," Freddie answered, giving him a look. "And this is probably going to happen a lot, so try not to barge in and practically beg to watch it! We're not your real-life porn videos!"

"Well, don't worry about that _tonight_." Brad laughed and ribbed his hands together. Freddie gave him a weird look.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you'll never guess what I'm doing- well, more like _who_."

"What?" Freddie looked around, as if there were anyone else around to begin with. "With what girl?"

"Not just one-"

"A threesome!" Freddie gasped. "You lucky bastard! What girls?"

"Bella and Christi, man," Brad said. "Bump the fist." They fist-bumped and laughed.

"You're living the dream," Freddie sighed. "Who wouldn't want to have a threesome? Even though it's two horny, slutty, easy Northridge girls, it's pretty freakin' sweet!"

"I'm jealous of you for hooking up with Sam!" Brad exclaimed. "How are the two of you doing?"

"Fine. Getting pretty heated up, actually."

"So, are you finally going to cash in your V-card yet?"

"Well, I..." Freddie trailed off and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong with you, bro?" Brad asked. "Don't tell me that you're gay or something." Freddie didn't respond at all. Brad's eyes widened and he moved to his own bed. "Dude! What?"

"I don't know!" Freddie exclaimed. "I did a one-time thing with a guy when I was completely shitfaced, and since then, I've been with girls, but... Could I still be... into guys?"

"I don't know, man," Brad admitted. "Maybe... I don't know... I think-"

"Just spit it out!"

"Okay! Maybe you're bi, or, I don't know, a pansexual!"

"Pansexual?"

"It means that you're into the... relations going on between you and whoever you're with." Freddie groaned and fell backwards onto the bed.

"What do I tell Sam?" he whined. "I love her, I really do, and I want her to be my first, but what if my body, I don't know, rejects her because of the parts she has?"

"I think you need a guy to be the judge of that." Someone knocked on the door, and Robbie peered inside. Both boys screamed.

"Oh my gosh, what the hell, man?" Freddie shouted.

"You changed overnight!" Brad exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sexy now, I know," Robbie said, smirking. "There's a new guy who's gonna join our group- if Freddie is okay with that?" Freddie nodded, still frightened by the new Robbie. The door opened wider to reveal the new face of a guy. "This is Steven Carson. Steven, that's Brad with the side-swoop haircut, and Freddie is the one with the hickeys." Both Brad and Freddie picked up their phones and checked out their appearances in the reflections. Brad knew his hair had a side-swoop, and used his fingers to smooth it down and keep it that way. Freddie pulled down the collar of his flannel to reveal a large bruise forming. He didn't even realize that Sam had bitten him at all. She'd probably notice it at lunch and become extremely embarrassed about it. He chuckled at the though of it.

"Hi," Steven said, waving. Both boys put their phones back on their nightstands and refocused on Steven.

"Helen said that she's got no room space on this floor, so until then, he's staying on a cot in my room."

"He can stay in here tonight!" Freddie blurted. "Brad's going to be with some chicks, so there's going to be an empty bed otherwise."

"Really?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, Freddie, really?" Brad asked suspiciously.

"That's not my problem," Robbie said. "Steven?"

"I'm cool with that?" he said. "Thanks, dude."

"No problem," Freddie said, smiling. Robbie and Steven waved good-bye and shut the door. Brad leaped from his bed back onto Freddie's and shook him by his shoulders.

"Are you insane?" he snapped.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Freddie exclaimed. Brad stopped and looked Freddie in the eye.

"If something happens, promise to keep it on your bed, okay?" he asked.

"Dude! I wasn't even thinking of that!"

"Oh?" Brad crossed his arms. "Then what were you thinking of exactly, Fredward, hm?"

Freddie shrugged. "Galaxy Wars?"

Brad shook his head. "You're pathetic. Better hope Sam doesn't object." He moved back onto his bed and pulled the sheets over his head.

"We'll do it in your bed!" Freddie said loud enough to Brad to hear.

"I hope by 'we' you mean you and Sam!" Brad's muffled shout returned. Freddie laughed and threw a pillow at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I'm currently writing seven stories right now because I am 100% insane. Nonetheless, after I finish one of the stories [or not, most likely], I will do another iCarly/VicTORIous crossover about the zombie apocolypse, since it'd be interesting. When it gets close enough to that time, I'll ask for your guys' opinions, since you seem to have the best ones out of all of the reviews from the stories I'm working on!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sam had the covers up to her collarbone, clutching them as if someone was trying to peek at her nude body. She had never been in such an awkward predicament in her life. She looked over at Freddie, who was staring up at the ceiling, also holding the blanket as high as she was. He had beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face, and he gulped, knowing that Sam was watching him. She sighed and reached onto the floor to grab her tank top. She slid it on and then reached for her black panties- she despised that word with a deep passion. She chose then to finally stand up and stare at Freddie. He closed his eyes, refusing to look back at her. She groaned and slipped on her denim miniskirt. She used the wall as a balance while she slipped on her black Fazzini boots that Trina had lent to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked Freddie.

"I'm... not sure," he admitted. "I've never done anything like that before."

"At least not with a girl," Sam muttered low enough that Freddie couldn't hear.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to, I don't know, walk you back to your room, or check to make sure that the condom didn't break, or... I don't know."

Sam ast down quickly, her eyes wide. "For the record, the condom _didn't_ break, right?"

"Nope." Sam exhaled with relief; raising a baby in a mental hospital didn't seem like her forte.

"Can you get me my boxers?" Freddie squeaked. He turned red and quickly cleared his throat, then saying in a deeper voice, "I think you threw them on the other side of Brad's bed, and Steven is spending the night in here so he doesn't have to sleep on a cot."

"Sure," Sam said. She walked to the other side of Brad's bed and picked up Freddie's boxers. When she did, she saw an envelope under the bed. Not wanting Freddie to see, she picked it up, folding it, and tucked it into her back pocket. She flung the boxers at her boyfriend and giggled when they hit him square in the face. He rolled his eyes and slid them on under the covers. Sam sauntered to the door and paused before leaving, staring at Freddie.

"For my first time," Freddie admitted sheepishly, "I feel great."

"I'm glad it was me," Sam sighed. "I'm so sorry-"

"We both made mistakes, Sam. We just need to move on now." Freddie stood up and walked over to Sam. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Night, Freddie," she replied. Sam left the room and shut the door behind her. She walked slowly back to her room, but didn't go inside. Instead, she looked around to make sure she was alone. Once she decided it was safe, she took out the envelope and unfolded it. She pulled out a piece of paper and opened it up. She read it slowly, leaning against the wall and sliding her back down it until she was sitting on the floor, and eventually collapsed into tears by the very end of the paper.

* * *

><p>Brad was smiling, his hands behind his head and elbows sticking up, his bare, pale chest covered with two hands from two sleeping girls. He had finally lived the dream of every guy his age: a threesome. They may have been Bella and Christi, but they knew what to do in bed without even having to try. Brad, of course, used a contraceptive, not wanting to knock up a Northridge girl of all people. The girls had fallen asleep nearly right after they fooled around with each other before Brad's eyes, and he couldn't find any possible way to turn his head or blink at all. He knew that they wouldn't care about him, since the two have been around to nearly every guy in the state of California, but at least he got a two-in-one super deal. And he was grateful that it happened before his life was about to change forever...<p>

* * *

><p>Beck couldn't sleep. Robbie had reoccurring nightmares about Rex trying to kill him, and even though he had a new 'cool kid' attitude and look, he was still a chicken on the inside. He was squirming and kicking and whimpering. He never understood how anyone had ever dated the dork, but Beck guessed that his extreme honesty and dorkiness could be considered charming to some crazy girls. And Sam? He didn't even want to know that story. Beck couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left the room, careful not to trip on the cot smack in the middle of the room. He tiptoed down the halls, weary about waking up any of the others. He heard a girl crying, and looked down another hall to see Sam leaning against the wall, hands covering her face, crying into them. He walked over and sat down next to her. He patted her back gently.<p>

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked. She looked up and shook her head.

"It's Brad," she said shakily. She picked up a piece of paper from the other side of her and handed it to Beck. He read it to himself:

_Dearest Bradley,_

_We've talked it over with Miss Helen Dubois about your mental health situation. Your delusions have become too overbearing for our family to let continue. We remember the good old days when you and you cousins would play in the park and smile and laugh like it was nobody's business. But now you've changed, and we decided to make one final change in your lifestyle for good; you're getting the procedure done, the lobotomy. We have a family friend in Seattle who is flying down to do the procedure, since we trust him, and he is a doctor. He assures that you will come out of it fine... Just without the front lobe of your brain, that's all. I know this is probably a confusing time for you, but we're giving you a month before the surgery so you have time to say good-bye to all of your little friends. I know those girls will probably jump all over you out of worry, but you'll come through as if nothing had ever happened to you. So on August 15, you're going to have surgery on another floor at Gateways, so that you won't have to go far from your new home. At least you'll have your friends nearby so that they have more a of a convenience as far as visiting you afterwards._

_With all of our love,_

_Mom and Dad_

"Oh," Beck said. "I see how that can be upsetting."

"I know the doctor that they're flying in from Seattle," Sam said. "I texted Freddie, and the doctor lives in the same apartment complex that he lived in."

"So that's good, right?" Sam didn't respond. Beck became worried. "...Right?"

"I don't know," Sam whimpered. "I don't think anyone will know until it's too late." She sniffled and rested her head on Beck's shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder and pray for their good friend.


	17. Chapter 17

_Trina opened her eyes and took a quick breath. She sat up and looked around. She was in a hospital room. The bland white walls and floors seemed to blend together. The door eerily swung back and forth. The sheets and pillows were scratchy against her bare skin. Trina noticed that she wasn't wearing anything on her body at all, and somehow was not the slightest bit curious as to why. She saw that a needle was stuck in her arm. She yanked it out, wincing in pain while the clear liquid oozed out of the fine tip. She dropped it to the floor and slowly maneuvered herself on the bed until she was sitting up on the edge and her feet were dangling, her toes grazing the cool floor. She pushed herself onto her feet and stood up. After gaining the certainty that she had the ability to walk, she took a step forward with her left foor. Then her right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Her feet guided her out of the swinging door and into the empty hallway. There was still no one in sight._

_Down the hall, another door was swinging as well. Against her better judgement, Trina walked over towards it. She peered inside to see Freddie and the new kid, Steven, on the same hospital bed. Freddie was curled up in fetal position, turned towards Steven. Steven had his arms wrapped around Freddie, holding him tight against him. Trina creased her eyebrows; neither of the two boys were clothed either. She knew that having dreams about being nude was probably going to stick around for a while, but it disturbed her a bit. Did this make her a bit of a pedophile? Trina looked into the hallway to see another door appearing where there wasn't one the first time she walked past it._

_Sam was chained down to the bed, violently trying to break free from the metal. She screamed and hollered for help, not noticing Trina standing in the doorway, watching her curiously. Sam thrashed out, and eventually, the chains broke free. She threw them off, kicking her legs and swinging her arms around. Cat and Tori came up to the girl and guided her to the window. Tori opened it and jumped out in a bellyflop position. Next was Cat, who stood on the edge and slowly fell off of it backwards. Sam took a deep breath, and slowly stood up on it. She turned and stared at Trina. She smiled, saluted her, and dove off the edge. Before she could, Robbie came up, pushed Sam over as she jumped, and jumped over the edge himself. Trina gasped and took a step backwards. She felt herself bump into someone. When she looked, there stood Beck, smirking and staring down at her. Now Trina covered herself with her hands, ashamed that she was fully exposed to him. He smiled and stood back, his arms and legs stretched out without a single care. Trina just stared, unsure of how to react. Beck held out his hand to Trina, and she hesitantly placed her own hand in his. He smiled and pushed her back onto the wall. He used his knee to keep her still against the wall. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead, and the trail of kisses continued to go lower, and lower, and lower..._

* * *

><p><em>Trina stood nervously behind the satin upholstery, the silk kimono tied into a loose knot around her waist. She took a deep breath and looked around the edge to see Beck setting up his sketchbook and charcoal on the marble table. She took a deep breath and fondled with her sapphire Heart of the Ocean necklace. She stared at the couch and smiled. Beck was going to draw her, just like the French girls that he'd drawn countless times. She didn't want anyone else to know of what was taking place between the two, but he was worth showing off to the universe. She waltzed out and watched as Beck stared at her in awe.<em>

_"The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a china doll," she said in a serious tone. "As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want." Trina gave Beck a dime and stepped back. She parted the kimono and let it graciously fall to the floor, exposing herself to Beck. He smiled, looking over her body, and struggling to keep eye contact with her. He was stricken with her beauty that Trina couldn't imagine it. She was used to people seeing her as disgusting, self-conceited, and an overall brat. But Beck saw another Trina coming through._

_"Tell me when it looks right to you," she said as she laid down on the couch. She stretched her legs down to the end, lying on her right side on the bottom half of her body and twisting so her back was lying against the pillows. She propped her left arm above her and her right arm past her head. She could feel the necklace resting between her breasts._

_"Uh..." Beck began, trying to figure out how to pose his own muse. "Just bend your left leg a little..." Trina did as instructed, smiling. "And... and lower your head." Trina lowered her head. "Eyes to me." Their brown eyes locked on each other's. "That's it." Beck began working away at drawing Trina. He dropped his charcoal, causing Trina to stiffle a laugh. She relaxed her face again while he continued drawing. She felt safe with this stranger that she had met not too long ago. He created this erotic feeling that travelled down her spine and sending pleasent chills down her spine._

_After sometime, Beck nodded and Trina, signalling that she could finally move again. She sat up slowly and slowly picked up her kimono off of the floor. She took her sweet time putting it back on, not caring anymore what part of her that Beck would end up seeing. Trina waltzed over behind him, putting her arms lightly on his shoulders. She watched as he signed his name onto the paper. _Beck Oliver_._

_"Date it, Beck," she whispered into his ear. "I want to always remember this night." Beck signed the date- 4/14/1912- and handed it over to Trina. She went into the other room and placed it into the safe. She scribbled down a note to herself on her Titanic stationary._

No matter what, there's going to be the iceberg that sinks our Titanic- even in Gateways in Los Angeles.

_She placed the note on top of her drawing and slammed the safe shut with a loud _CLUNK!

* * *

><p>Trina hugged her knees up to her chest and rocked herself back and forth a few times on her bed. Sam was outside the room with Beck, undoubtedly talking about her. She had written down each and everyone one of her dreams for two weeks now, and the last two were starting to scare her a bit. She wasn't sure why she was having all of these terrible nightmares. She absolutely refused to talk to Sam or Beck (especially him) about her dreams were making her feel. She heard the door open, but looked away.<p>

"I'm not ready to talk, Sam," she warned.

"Then you could at least listen," Brad teased. Trina looked up and sighed in relief. She scooted over on the bed and let him sit next to her. He put his arms around her shoulders, and she placed her head on his.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I've only got two and a half weeks left before I'm lobotomized," Brad said quietly. Trina nodded; she did have a dream about that, and she did inform him about it. They were the only two who knew anything about it. Neither of them wanted to trust that a doctor was removing pieces of Brad's brain.

"We should all make the most of these last sixteen days."

"That's what I intended on doing."

"We could always get Freddie out of your room and move in Christi and Bella for a few days."

"Nah, I'm done with them. They've moved onto each other now."

"That's gross. Maybe we can figure out if someone else was willing to?"

"What about you?" Trina made a face.

"I'm not so sure about that.

"Please?" Brad begged. He gave Trina puppy-dog eyes. "For li'l ole me?"

"I'll _think_ about it," Trina said. Brad shook his head and slowly began leaning backwards with Trina until the both of them fell back onto the bed, surprising Trina. They both began laughing as if nothing was wrong with their lives. It was hard for them to laugh, but they had to take advantage of the situation when they could. Fun wasn't exactly easy for them to have, but it was great while it lasted.


	18. Chapter 18

_**(A/N: Get ready to see the how Beck really feels about the series of events that has taken place, and how insane Sam reacts when she's frustrated.)**_

* * *

><p>Jade lightly tapped her fingers on her large pregnant stomach. Inside, little Lux kicked ferociously, reminding her mother about the living being inside of her. It was six months into the pregnancy, and Jade wanted to see if Beck was going to try to play the father roll to the baby in any shape or form. She already knew that Lux was going to bear an insanely striking resemblance to him anyway, and together, the two teenager's beauty, Lux would be gorgeous. It was July 29- three days after her birthday, and three months until Lux's- and Jade was determined to get a chance to talk to Beck somehow. She was sitting in his room, and Robbie promised to trap Beck in there with her. She didn't bother questioning his new appearance, or ask why he owned more hair products than she does. She looked up as the door open to see Beck shoved in and the door slammed shut behind him. The boy looked up at Jade, awestruck.<p>

"This is why I'm being forced into here?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to you somehow," Jade answered.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, of all people in the world, I'd rather talk to Osama Bin Laden."

"He's dead."

"Better than you!"

"Do you care that I'm pregnant with our future daughter?" Jade shouted. Beck didn't snap back this time, but stayed silent. Jade cleared her throat. "Like it or not, I am having this baby, and I came to ask whether or not you wanted to have anything to do with Lux."

"If you wanted me involved with the baby, then why did you already decide her name?" Beck asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if you cared enough."

"Well... I like Lux," Beck admitted. "What does it mean?"

"It's Latin for light," Jade replied. "I thought you'd like her name. It's unique."

"It's a name that you would definitely pick out, to be honest."

"Well, at least the both of us could agree on the name."

"At least we could agree- or communicate- at all, after everything that we went through."

"I'm so sorry about that Beck. I... I want to start back over."

"You mean..."

"I want to be your girlfriend- maybe evven more- for the baby's sake."

Beck didn't know what to say. After everything, she wanted to get back together. They had sex in the middle of a forest in Canada, and she ditched him, only to return with a bun in the oven. He wanted to support her and the baby with all of his heart, but from a mental hospital? He wasn't allowed to be discharged until he was at least eighteen, and Beck wasn't sure if he was still ready to reenter the real world. Despite what the others think, he was scared deep inside that he was being stalked by someone who could kill him. When he went to save his two good friends Cat and Robbie, he didn't expect to be thrown head-first into a huge mess of life-or-death. And now, the most challenging hurdle of all was in front of him- parenthood.

"I- I'm not sure yet," he admitted. "I need some time to think..."

"And I'll let you," Jade said, smiling. "I know what I did was unforgivable, but I want to move on. And you're the guy I want to move on with."

"I'm just weighing out how to raise a child while being in a mental hospital."

"Oh."

"Happy late birthday, by the way."

"Thanks for remembering."

"You think that after three years I wouldn't within those months."

"When are you leaving Gateways?"

Beck sighed. "I don't know when I'll ever leave."

* * *

><p>"Freddie, please please <em>please<em> do me a huge favor!" Brad pleaded.

"I'm all ears."

"Trade rooms with Trina for one night within the next two weeks!"

"What? Are you insane? No!"

"I need to get with her now or never! And in my books, it's only now!"

"Fine, fine! But then there's something I need to do that night."

"What?"

"How do I word this?" Freddie said, confusing Brad. "If I can't even tell one of my best friends, how can I tell the love of my life, the one I gave my virginity up to? I need to tell at least one person before I tell her, and it's that-"

"Freddie Benson, open this frickin' door right now before I break it down with my bare hands!" Sam shouted through the door.

"What now?" Brad asked as Freddie stood up and walked over to open the door.

"Beats me, but I'll tell you later," he replied. The second the door was opened, Sam's hands grabbed onto Freddie's shirt and shoved him back forcefully. He fell onto the floor and scrambled onto his feet. Sam shut the door and locked it. Freddie crawled onto his bed and gripped onto the covers, scared of what Sam could possibly say next.

"Hello, sweetie," she greeted in a scary faux-sweet tone that scared both boys.

"Uh-oh," Brad muttered.

"Trina's had some pretty frickin' interesting dreams lately," Sam began. "And there's some _very_ interesting things about us."

"Us?" Freddie asked. "That's pretty interesting to me."

"One part is me dying constantly," Sam continued. "And the other part is you in some other person's arms no matter what."

"Were you just trying to tell me that you're cheating on her?" Brad mouthed.

"I'm not cheating, if that's what you think," Freddie said quickly.

"Not with a girl at least," Sam snapped. "When the hell were you going to tell me that you were _gay!_"

"Sam, it's not what you think-"

"I went out of my way to make your first time special, just to find out that you don't like it that way? Screw you!"

"What else was I supposed to say?" Tears began streaming down both Freddie and Sam's faces, startling Brad. Neither of them cried unless they were in complete hysterics. This was going to only get worse.

"Do you just like ruining people's lives, huh?" Sam asked. "We may have both cheated on each other, but at least I kept to the opposite gender! Jeez, you're such a great boyfriend, you know that?"

"It's over between us!" Sam screamed. "And I'm not letting you get away with being a shitty friend either." Sam grabbed Brad's hand and dragged him off of the bed onto his feet beside her. "I'm going to screw your best friend too!"

"Is this a hobby of yours? Doing my friends whenever you're pissed at me and pray for a reaction?" Brad gasped. Sam's bottom lip began quaverring.

"Fuck you!" she spat while she ran, bringing Brad with her. He could hear Freddie following them. Sam shoved Brad into her room and locked them inside.

"Open up Sam so we can talk about this!" Freddie yelled, banging on the door. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"You got a condom on you?" Sam asked. Brad gulped; she was serious, and he felt like he could either let her or get raped. He never saw the insane Sam who never thought through anything before, and it scared him. Maybe this was why she was in a mental hospital before. Knowing how violent she was and wanting to not get hurt, he reached into his pocket and quickly pulled one out.

"Right here," he said. Sam grinned.

"Good," she said. "Get on the bed, and let Freddie listen to the mistake he just made." Before Brad could do anything, Sam pushed him back onto the bed, jumped on top of him, and began making out with him, biting his lip, rubbing her tongue roughly across his, moaning sensuously.

"Sam, please don't!" Freddie begged from the other side of the door.

"Want to make me a happy woman, Brad Justin?" Sam whispered into Brad's ear as she bit it. The orgasmic feeling running throughout Brad's mind took over his mentality.

"Whatever you say," he moaned. He wanted something great to happen before his lobotomy, and if it meant sleeping with both Samantha Puckett and Katrina Vega, then he knew he'd live the rest of his potentially-ruined life as a _very_ happy man.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, Steven, what's your story?" Robbie asked as he bit into his hamburger.

Steven shrugged and chomped down on his taco. "I've been in Los Angeles or Seattle all of my life, since my parents are divorced but amicable. Eventually, I spent any major breaks and my summers with my mom so that she could get a better job, and went to school here while I stayed with my dad. I've been teased on in school for being a major player, and eventually, the pain from it had caught up to me."

"You mean you..." Robbie gulped. "...cut?"

"I haven't cut my wrists for the past couple years after my dad became suspicious," he admitted. "But there are cuts on my upper thighs, since no one would try to look there. But the reason I was sent here is because one day, I just lost it after my friend called me a manwhore and I... I sent him to the hospital in the process. If I could I'd take it all back, but I can't. And because of that, when I realized what a terrible monster I was being and stuck to just one girl, I lost her in a heartbeat."

"Northridge girl? Happens a lot around here."

"Not even that, this one was a Hollywood Arts chick. Her name is Lucy, and her parents refuse to let her see me at all because of my issues and her issues."

"I never met a Lucy," Robbie said. "I go to Hollywood Arts. At least, I used to. And I don't remember a Lucy at all."

"Blonde hair, extremely dark blue eyes, usually wearing lighter colors?" Robbie couldn't recognize the description at all.

"Huh. She must've just auditioned or something."

"Uh-uh, she said that she's gone to Hollywood Arts for about five years. Maybe you two just never met?"

"Probably. So if your friends called you, sorry for saying this, a manwhore, were you dating like, multiple people at one time?"

"I always had a girlfriend in Los Angeles and a girlfriend in Seattle, but it became overwhelming, and when I dumped two of them at the same time, someone connected the dots and caught onto my schemes."

"Then what was Lucy's issues that ended up forcing her away from you?"

"I... got her pregnant. And she's six months pregnant."

"My friend has a girlfriend who's due soon too. Maybe they'll have their babies on the same days."

"Maybe." Steven took a sip of his Pepi-Cola and looked up at Robbie. "So what's your story?"

Robbie's mind raced._ Oh, I was already in a mental hospital before here, just up in Seattle, maybe you've heard of Troubled Waters? Sam and Freddie were there too. I was obsessed with talking through my urban puppet, Rex. And the girl I loved, she was there, too. Cat. All of that luxurious red hair and perfect smile covered up her bipolar disorder from everyone. But the nurses, they were crazy. They wanted to kill us all. So they locked us up- that's when Beck and Trina came with all of our other friends to rescue us. But we were all trapped. Some of us escaped to get help, but the others were kidnapped and taken onto an island off of the shore of Seattle. I overheard the nurses planning on killing me and Sam, so the two of us ran away and were put in jail. And then Sikowitz bailed us out and we lived with Gibby for a few days. And then Sinjin and Daniel and Ryder came and we looked through Troubled Waters for help. There, me and Sam had sex and lost our virginities. But Sinjin found out and pressured us to confess to Freddie and Cat. We found the group, but by the time we got there, it was just Trina, Beck, and Freddie. And Freddie was sitting by Cat's dead body. It killed me inside, and I'm still clinging onto her, the love of my life. So we came here, since we knew this place was way more trustworthy, and that's when Brad joined our group. But then I found out Freddie kissed Cat, and me and Sam admitted that we did it. And none of us were friends for three months. And now it's almost the sixth month, and you're with us, and something bad is bound to happen, but you just don't know it yet. And Trina's dreams will decipher whether or not we're all going to live or die._

"It's a long story," he answered, shrugging coolly.

"So, I heard that there's some gay guy in Gateways," Steven said in a hushed tone. He made a face. "I really don't like gay people. They're God's sinners."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Robbie said calmly, trying not to accidentally mention that it was Freddie. "You mean Bella and Christi? They go out on-and-off constantly. I'm sure that there's no homo guy here. I would've known that after six months, trust me."

* * *

><p>A girl with a long black dress over her large belly slipped into the bathroom with a Call of Duty bookbag over her shoulder. She locked the door and started pulled out her fake green hairpieces. She put her hair up in a flat bun and tucked it underneath of a wig cap. She put on a blonde wig made of real hair that reached her shoulders. She used bobbypins to keep her wig attatched to her head, to make it seem more real. She carefully took off her black dress and switched into a floral pastel colored maternity sundress. Her combat boots were switched into white flats. She took out her piercings and used a thick elastic wristband to cover up her star tattoo on her left forearm. She put in her tinted contacts to make her eye color many shades darker. She wiped off her gothic make up and switched to light purple eyeshadow and a hint of mascara. She took out a baby blue duffel bag and converted everything into it. She look one long look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.<p>

She walked into the cafeteria and scanned around the room. Many of the people were really crazy. One had the end of a spoon jammed up his nostril and a fork out of his left ear. A woman with a Whack-A-Mouse mallet was banging it on her head and moaning. One girl with a football helmet in a green robe was drooling all over herself. Another man was dressed as Superman and was making airplane sounds as he ran all around the cafeteria. Two girls were taking turns making out and groping a guy, who seemed beyond pleased with what was happening to him. One table with seven teens seemed very normal. And among those seven, her boyfriend was eating a taco. She smiled and walked up behind him. She placed her hands over his eyes and felt him smile.

"Guess who?" she asked in a falsetto tone.

"The most wonderful girl a guy could ask for?" She pulled her hands away and squealed with joy as her boyfriend turned around and gasped as his eyes laid on her.

"Surprise!" she cried. She sat on his lap and planted a kiss on his lips. "I left for my ultrasound early so I could come and visit you, baby!"

"Well, you've surprised me alright!" he laughed. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Lucy."

"Hey," the other six replied.

"Someone's been busy," the blonde noted, motioning towards Lucy's stomach.

"Someone _else_ has also been busy with my best friend," the boy in the polo snarked.

"It's not my fault that you-"

"Positive energy!" Lucy exlcaimed, smiling. "Positive energy helps the world go round, right Steven?"

"Isn't she the greatest?" Steven boasted. "We met at church, and we hit it off right away."

"With the power of Jesus, we can overcome all obsticles, such as unexpected teen pregnancies! But I know for a fact that little Mary is going to be the perfect daughter." Lucy kissed her boyfriend again and wrapped her arms around him.

"My girlfriend is naming our baby Lux," Beck commented. "I like the name, but I'm not going to be able to help support either Lux or my girlfriend while I'm in here."

"Lucy is six months pregnant too," Steven said. "Maybe they'll have their babies on the same day and end up bonding over it."

"Well, I should probably go now," Lucy announced. "I feel like I'm going to pee my pants, and if I miss my ultrasound, Mother will become suspicious." She stood up and kissed Steven one last time. "Good-bye, Steven's friends!" She waved and left quickly. She rushed back into the bathroom. She undid what she had changed into and redid everything she had changed out of. She opened the door and was scared by Trina.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep in my boyfriend's bed, and I needed to use the bathroom before I went to a doctor-" she began.

"It's okay!" Trina cut her off. "I know it's you, Jade. Relax and go get your ultrasound or whatever."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later," Jade said, giving her friend a small smile. She quickly walked away and muttered to herself, "That was close- _too close_."


	20. Chapter 20

_"Lucy in the sky-y with diamonds. Lucy in the sky-y with diamonds. Lucy in the sky-y with diamonds! Ah-h!"_

"I didn't know you sing," Freddie said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, it's one of my hidden talents," Steven admitted sheepishly. "I also play guitar."

"Me too!"

"You should show me sometime."

"Oh, well, maybe one day. We're going to be sent to our rooms pretty soon, and I'm stuck with Sam for the night so that Brad and Trina can... you know..."

"Ugh, I _wish_ I could room with someone else for the night!" Steven groaned. "My new roommate is _such_ a drag queen!"

Freddie gulped. "What do you mean by 'drag queen'?"

"I mean that he's one hundred percent gay, and he's flaunting it like he had the winning lottery numbers! It's sickening! I mean, what's appealling about dudes? Well, I mean, I know that I'm attractive to chicks, but I can't see why two dudes would want to do it with another guy! _Gosh_ my roommate is such a faggot!"

"Oh, wow, that must suck," Freddie muttered.

"Guys, it's ten o' clock," Derek said. "Time to head on over to bed."

"Okay," the boys said.

"You know what?" Steven said, patting his new friend on the back. "We can use the power of Christ and out guitar abilities to spread faith across this mental hospital. You with me?" He stuck out his hand, waiting patiently for Freddie to shake his hand back. Freddie faked a smile and shook his friend's hand back.

* * *

><p>Sam picked a popcorn kernel out of her teeth while sitting back against the wall. She sprawled her legs out across Brad's bed and sighed. Any minute now, Freddie would walk through that door. She hid herself under the covers- swapping rooms, especially if the two people weren't the same gender- and awaited for the opening and closing of the bedroom door to signal the return of the brunette. After a few minutes, the door opened and shut quietly. Sam peaked out to see Freddie's hands covering his face. He slid down to the floor, and a soft sob let Sam know that something was wrong.<p>

"Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly.

"Mmph-mmhm," he moaned into his hands. Sam stood up and kneeled down beside him. She hovered her hands above his shoulders.

"How's it going, buddy?" she tried again.

"What are you supposed to do when someone tells you how homophobic you are?" Freddie whimpered.

"No... not Steven!" Freddie nodded and broke down in tears. He hugged Sam and clung on tight. Sam stayed still awkwardly for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms around him. She didn't know what he was feeling, or what he was going through, but she definitely knew that he needed her to support him.

"How lucky am I?" Freddie said. "He started telling me about how he has a gay roommate, and that he thinks it's all wrong, and I'm not fully gay, but still! I feel pretty offended, and so stupid!" He pulled away and smacked his head three times while saying, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Beating yourself senseless isn't going to help you at all," Sam coaxed. "It's not your fault."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You should hate me! Hell, you deserve to hate me!"

Sam sighed. "I don't hate you. I was frustrated with you for not telling me the truth, but I don't hate you. And I'm sorry about sleeping with Brad... and Robbie. I'm such a whore."

"Hey, you're not a whore," Freddie insisted. "You're just confused. But not the way I am."

"Remember the day that we met?" Sam asked, smiling.

"How could I not? You were so shy, so distant from the rest of us." Freddie let out a small laugh. "Carly took you right under her wing, and then you two fought."

"I miss her so much." Sam stared at the floor. "And Spencer. And Cat. I miss them so much." She shuddered and let a tear roll down her cheek. Freddie wiped it away and weakly smiled.

"I miss them too." They both embraced each other and silently mourned the loss of their friends, and the near demolition of their own friendship. Over the past ten months, they almost lost everyone in their lives. By now, they were supposed to be enjoying their senior years of high school. Now, they were trapped in their own crazy minds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: This is going to be one of the very few mild chapters from here on out. Now it's about to get more intense, and let's just say you'll be saying good-bye to some of the characters.)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Trina stared at the wall in front of her, pacing back and forth, trying to connect the pieces of the puzzle in front of her. There were various pictures against the wall with red string connecting any related information together. A picture of Jade and Lucy were connected to each other. Both profiles of them had red lines connected to Steven, Beck, and an ultrasound. The ultrasound was also connected to both Beck and Steven. Two pictures of Sam were on the wall, both with a red line connecting them. One of the pictures had a perky Sam with her hair in a high ponytail, and the other with her hair down and a scared look on her face. A picture of Freddie had strings connected to the scared Sam, Brad, and another two guys that Trina hadn't seen in her life. One of the strings was also connected to Steven from Freddie, however it was a broken line. Red strings branched off of scared Sam to Brad, Robbie, Beck, and Steven. A picture of a Cat was on the wall, with red strings connecting to Robbie and Freddie._

_And then there was one large picture in the middle of them all; a blank grey tombstone. Black lines were coming off of that one onto the other ones. The first went to Lucy's picture. The second went to perky Sam. Another found its way to Brad. The last one was on Cat. Blue lines also came off of it and reached Freddie, scared Sam, and Beck, with question marks printed across them. None of it seemed to add up in Trina's mind though. She couldn't tell the difference between the black, blue, or red, and the symbolism between all of them. Or why out of everything on the wall, none of the pictures were of Trina._

* * *

><p>Trina scribbled down a list across a large sheet of paper; Beck, Brad, Cat, Freddie, Jade, Lucy, Perky Sam, Robbie, Scared Sam, Steven, Unknown Guy One, Unknown Guy Two, and Ultrasound. In the middle of the paper, she drew a sloppy tombstone. She grabbed her colored pencils from her desk and drew the lines as they were before to hope that the dots would connect themselves and help her out a bit. She opened up her journal and reread her entries to make sure that she had similar dreams beforehand. None of them added up at all. It seemed as if her mind was screwing around with her now. Up was East, West was down, and joy was deadly. For once in in the past six months, she was at a total loss.<p>

"Hey there, Trina," Brad yawned as he woke up. He reached down to the floor and grabbed his boxers. He slid them on under the covers before standing up and walking over to Trina. Last night, the two had sex, and Trina knew that Brad wasn't going to last much longer; they had been able to push back the date of the lobotomy as far as they could manage, but now it was nearly November, and his parents were becoming frustrated. They had decided that November 1st was going to be the absolute final date they were choosing at the latest. They had six more days with Brad before the inevitable happened, and no one knew the outcome of it, or if Brad would survive it, either.

"Hey," she said. She gave him one passionate kiss before turning back to her paper. "This dream had these pictures with lines connected to other people's pictures, but none of this seems to make any sense to me. I can't tell what this means-"

"I get this," Brad said.

"You do?" Trina asked. "Can you please explain this to me?"

"Sure thing, sweetie, but this time, you have to choose who to tell what _very carefully_."

"I will! Just tell me what it all means!" Brad took the paper and spread it out flat over Sam's made bed.

"The broken line between Steven and Freddie means that there's something about their relationship that's a bit awry, and that it's going to become a bit chaotic," Brad began. Trina nodded and wrote that down in her journal.

"That's going to suck for him," she muttered.

"I'm thinking the red lines are relationship lines, meaning of how good of a relationship is between the people, or how bad, you know? For example, the line between me and Freddie shows that we're good friends. The one to Sam and this chick shows past relationships." He pointed at 'SCARED SAM' and 'CAT'. He then pointed to 'UNKNOWN GUY ONE' and 'UNKNOWN GUY TWO'. "This shows future relationships, perhaps? Or possibly past relationships between them."

"That doesn't make sense," Trina sighed. "If it's relationship lines, then shouldn't Spencer be on there? They had a small drunk one-time thing, and Cat's on there, and they're both dead."

"How am I supposed to know?" Brad shrugged. "It's your messed up dreams here."

"I know, but still..."

"The lines between Jade and Lucy means that they must already know each other, but I don't know why they're both connected to Steven, Beck, and the ultrasound-"

"Jade is Lucy!" Trina gasped.

"What?"

"It makes perfect sense! Both are six months pregnant, with completely opposite everything, just like most people living double lives do! And you guys said that when Lucy left the first time you guys met her, she went to the bathroom. And when I tried to go into the bathroom by the cafeteria, _Jade_ came out of the bathroom!"

"That's one mystery solved. But what about the one of 'SCARED SAM' connected to me, Freddie, Beck, Robbie, and Steven?"

"Didn't you, Freddie, and Robbie all have sex with her?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe her lines represent physical relationships with other guys?"

"But if those lines are connected to Beck and Steven, then... oh god." Trina wrote down as much as she could about Sam. It made Sam seem like more of a whore than usual, but that made no sense to Trina. Sam wasn't like that, was she?

"Why did you put two Sams?" Brad asked. "And why is one perky and one scared?"

"There were two different pictures of Sam, and that's how I remembered their facial expressions. Maybe Sam had two personalities?"

"That's something we can skip over for now. Robbie's must be because it's his true love and it's something he can't get over. But moving on, there's one last thing we need to figure out... Despite how scared I am to talk about this, what's going on with the tombstone?"

"Your pictures were connected to the tombstone by either a black or blue line. I was hoping you could explain why to me?"

"Well, Lucy technically doesn't exist, because she's not a real person. And Cat is dead, so..."

"The black line represents death." Trina shuddered as she looked to see where the black lines ended up. One went to Lucy and another to Cat, just as Brad had said so. Then there was the line that went to 'PERKY SAM', and another to 'BRAD'. Trina blinked away the tears forming in her eyes.

"So I'm going to die?" Brad's voice cracked. "That's it?"

"I-I don't know. And wh-what about Sam? Is she going to die too?"

"And the blue lines to the other Sam and Freddie and Beck? What about them?"

"I'm unsure about what's going to happen to them. It came up as question marks, so their fates are unpredictable."

"But what about you?"

"It said nothing about me." Trina looked down and let a teardrop land on the paper, right in the middle of the tombstone. "I don't want anyone else to die."

"No one else wants to die either," Brad whispered. "But we need to tell the others somehow what's going on. We're all in deep shit, and we're not even sure what the hell is going to happen."

"We're going to save you and Sam," Trina said. "I don't care, but you two won't die."

"But Trina, you know that you can't save me. It's too late."

"I can try! I want to try and save you-"

"Trina!" Brad shouted. She stopped talking and stared at him. He shook his head solemnly. "It's over for me. I'm at the end of my life, and I... I just want to enjoy what days I have left." Trina let out a muffled sob and hugged him tightly. She had to say good-bye so many times before, and many months later, she still wasn't ready to let go of someone else again.


	22. Chapter 22

_**(A/N: Lately, I've been getting into Ellen Hopkins, so I've decided to do some written letters from Brad and Trina to the other characters, all with a hidden meaning in them that basically sums up what will eventually happen, and then, someone will be getting a rude awakening...)**_

* * *

><p><em>Samantha<em>

_is a beautiful name that she refuses to  
>accept into her life sometimes, but we<br>all know that it is. She hides a secret  
>self, as if there's a second version,<em>

_two girls_

_within one. One perky, shameless,  
>always acting on instinct because that's<br>who she is. Another who is hidden inside  
>we don't know of. But we know the<em>

_one person, one_

_very unique friend in our lives. And she  
>is aware of the second person, but does<br>not allow others to see her sometimes.  
>She acts like she doesn't exist, that she's<em>

_not alive._

_But we can see her, and she's wonderful  
>to us. Open up. We want to know what<br>happens to these two girls. Is she okay?  
>She is cheating herself again. Still loves the<em>

_one person_

_who made her feel the liveliness she craves  
>desperately in her life even now. And she<br>rocks herself to sleep while her future is  
>decrypted in front of us. Now, we are all<em>

_dead inside,_

_but we won't admit it. Samantha Puckett,  
>the blonde lionness of Gateways, the sanest<br>of the crazies, and most definitely will  
>become our eventual savior.<em>

* * *

><p>This note left Sam confused. What does it mean by her being the eventual savior? Whose life was she possibly saving? Brad's? He was a goner sooner or later, and no one is ready to admit it. Freddie? They tolerate each other, and are slowly rebuilding their friendship that had been torn down yet again. Beck? They were friends, but nothing more. Steven? She barely knew him, except that he was strictly religious and would eventually hate Freddie's guts. Trina? They were becoming quick best friends, the only two girls left after everything that'd happened to them, with the exception of Jade, who ran away too early. She was already hopeless. She read the side column. <em>Two girls... one person, one... not alive... one person... dead inside.<em>

Two girls. One person. One not alive. One person dead inside. Which one was she?

* * *

><p><em>Beck<em>

_makes everyone in the room stop breathing once he walks in,  
>neverending handsomeness that<br>makes the entire world jealous or lustful. He watches as_

_she_

_reaches out to him, runs her pale hand over his tan skin, a  
>smile growing across her face, and<br>he smiles back, enveloping her in his love. And then there_

_is_

_that second hand of hers. Where is it going? Why isn't it  
>reaching out for him as well? It<br>betrays him and reached out the other way, while she is_

_lying_

_and saying that the hand wants him as well. But it grabs  
>the other boy, treating him in<br>a different way that she treated you. Did she really do this_

_to you?_

_He looks at you, and he seems remorseful at first. But then he  
>grabs her and takes her away. And<br>You don't care. Because you move on. Or are you lying to yourself too?_

* * *

><p>This mystery poem left Beck puzzled, and not just because it was eight in the morning. It seemed as if someone was sending him a love confession as his secret admirer, or this was a stalker, which he had had before. Someone apparently knew him well if they were being pretty accurate with their writing. Who was his stalker or admirer? Either was, it was creeping him out a bit- no, wait, it was creeping him out a <em>lot<em>.

_She... is... lying... to you?_ She is lying to you? Who is 'she', and what could she possibly be lying to him about?

* * *

><p><em>Fredward<em>

_is sweet. Handsome. A gentle kindred. Many don't agree.  
>It's because they cannot accept Fredward for who he is<br>now. It's been three years, and he's still dealing with what  
>had happened that night. In Seattle, back when you were<em>

_there,_

_and the world was all perfect, you were rejected. And you  
>turned to the bottle for some friendly advice. When your<br>friend was taken over, something happened that changed  
>your feelings for people forever. You mom? Don't worry. There<em>

_will be a_

_time and place when she decides to accept her one and only  
>son- let alone child- as who he is. That girl you gave yourself<br>to? She will always forgive you and love you for who you are.  
>You friends? They love and care for you too. And that one<em>

_special person_

_that God has created for us will come up to you and love you  
>the way you want him to love you- for the real Fredward Benson.<br>Maybe more than one? Who knows. After all, we can't know  
>exactly what happens in your future. But someone will be there<em>

_for you_

_every step of the way no matter what you think. Maybe your  
>mother won't ever talk to you again. Maybe your friends will<br>disappear. That sounds terrible, but you never know what'll  
>happen. But there will be that one boy who love you for you,<em>

_Freddie._

* * *

><p>Freddie was scared that someone was telling him what could possibly happen to him in his future. Was it his near future, or far enough away that by the time anything related to this happened, he would have long forgotten about this... poem? Letter? Warning? Apparently, Sam was going to always be there for him, even though after last night, he wasn't sure that they were exactly friends yet. His other friends would talk to him on-and-off and all seemed to side with Sam more often if the two ever got into any type of fighting. Two and two kept on adding up to five in this situation.<p>

_There... will be a... special person... for you... Freddie._ There will be a special person for you Freddie. Is that really possible for him anymore?

* * *

><p>"Robbie is the last one," Brad said as he approached the door. It was locked. "And it looks like we're not getting in until he unlocks it."<p>

"Nonsense," Trina said. "Neither him nor Beck lock their door." She banged her fist against the door. "Robbie! Open up!" After a few seconds, she stopped, and the two waited for a minute. No response. No one opened the door. And no one made a single sound. This was confusing to the two.

"Robbie, you okay in there man?" Brad jingled the doorknob again much more violently. It didn't help much at all.

"Step aside." Trina pulled a bobbypin out of her hair and unlocked the door. She slowly opened it, before letting out a terrifying shriek. Brad did the same and fell backwards. Others came along, all of them with poor reactions as well.

On the middle of the floor, with a knife in the middle of his chest, dried blood permeated in his clothing and deteriorating skin, his eyes and mouth wide open as if he was staring at his two friends, was the corpse of Robbie Shapiro.


	23. Chapter 23

_A teenage gripped her sledgehammer tightly and took a deep breath. She swung it back and forth with full force at the bathroom window. It shattered into millions of shards onto the white tiled floor. She kicked the rest of the glass out before climbing through. She looked into the mirror and pulled out her ponytail, letting blonde curls cascade down her back. She rolled up the sleeves of her plaid flannel past her elbow. She had mastered walking on high heel shoes, so the thin red heels on her feet weren't a challenge at all. The bootcut jeans concealed them anyway, making it seem like she was five and a half feet tall naturally. She opened the bathroom door and slipped into the hallway._

_It was about midnight now, and no one was awake in the mental institution. How was it that an alarm wasn't set off? She didn't cut any wires or anything relative to that. Wasn't there some rule about that? Oh well, it was her benefit. She walked up and down multiple hallways in an attempt to find the room she was looking for. Once she did, she opened the door and used a bobbypin to lock it. She slowly shut the door. She was about to go to the exit on the other side of the building before she could hear the sounds of footsteps heading her way. She leaned against the wall, hoping that she'd be hidden in the darkness. A flashlight beaming right at her told her otherwise._

_"Well, well, well," the raspy voice of a woman said, "I found you, Sammy." The blonde ran immediately. And she could hear the footsteps following her. She got as far as she could without the light being seen by her before opening a bedroom door and sneaking inside. She turned around to see one made bed and another occupied. The occupant's hand reached over for a lamp, and then a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. They were put on his face as he sat up._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked. He cleared his throat. "It's past midnight!"_

_"Sh!" The girl walked over and clamped her hand on the boys mouth. "You cannot say a single word." He pushed her hand off._

_"Whoa, what's wrong with your voice?" the boy asked._

_"Nothing-" The doorknob jingled a bit. The girl gasped and ran into the conjoining bathroom. She hid herself in the bathtub and curled up in a fetal position. She heard the door open and shut._

_"Where is she?" the woman demanded._

_"I-I don't know!" the boy cried._

_"I know she's in here! Is she in the closet?" She heard another door open and shut. "Or is she in the bathroom?"_

_"No!" She heard a struggle before a weak squeal. The deafening sound of someone collapsing on the floor. The bathroom door opened slowly and the light turned on. The girl knew that she had to think fast. As a hand opened one side of the curtain, the girl tried to run out the other side. She almost made it home-free from the bathroom before a hand clamped around her hair and yanked her backwards. A sharp pain shot through her back, then her shoulder, then her left side._

_Her body was dropped to the ground with the switchblade still in her body. The woman went out the window and used the fire escape to go into the alley next to the building before running towards the airport._

* * *

><p>"Freddie!" Brad and Trina barged into his room and shook the boy awake. He groaned and swatted at them.<p>

"Ten more minutes!" he moaned into his pillow.

"What'd he say?" Trina asked.

"Who cares?" Brad snapped. "Freddie, this is urgent?"

"Unless someone got hurt, leave me alone!" Freddie shouted.

"Robbie's dead!" Trina blurted. Freddie looked up and slowly sat up.

"What?"

"Someone stabbed him overnight," Brad explained.

"Is Beck alright?"

"He was staying the night in Steven's room. He's fine."

"Oh my gosh..." Freddie stood up, wearing a white shirt and black boxers. He wiped away the tears forming in his eyes and ran towards Robbie and Beck's room.

"Freddie, you're not stable enough for this!" Trina called out after him.

"He needs some kind of closure," Brad said. The two ran down the hall to run into Steven and Beck before reaching Robbie's room.

"What's the commotion for?" Steven asked.

"It's, um, Robbie," Brad said quietly.

"NO!" Freddie's cries echoed down to them. Beck's eyes widened and the group sprinted towards the room. They looked at Freddie standing over Robbie's corpse. Beck gasped and tried his hardest not to let a single tear fall.

"I left him alone last night," he said quietly. "I could've been with him."

"You would've probably died too," Brad said. "It's a good thing you weren't here."

"Did someone else stay the night?" Steven asked.

"No, why?"

"Then why's that there?" He pointed at a dry blood stain coming from underneath of the bathroom door. Trina walked over to the door while the boys stayed by the door. She mentally counted to three before flinging open the door. A glass-shattering scream erupted from her and she fell onto her knees.

"Trina!" Brad ran beside her before screaming as well. The other three boys did the same thing.

"Not her," Freddie sobbed. He grapped the dead body and hugged it close to his own. "They couldn't have gotten her."

"Freddie," Beck said after catching his breath, "I'm so sorry, but they got Sam too."

* * *

><p>"HELP!" Sam cried as she pounded against her bedroom door. "Someone please let me out! SOMEONE! HELP!"<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**_(A/N: My new Pen Name is SaintWhatsername, in case you are confused.)_**

* * *

><p>Alan and Chad burst out of their room, fresh and ready for the new day. They had taken a nap in preparation for the tears and weariness they would inevitably face later today. Helen had told them of the double-murder that had taken place last night, and the two were frightened. They hoped that taking a nap now would help them stay awake for the night in case they were to become the new targets. Alan threw the end of his burgandy scarf over his shoulder. Chad pulled up his skinny jeans and pulled down the end of his teal tank top to hide his pink boxers that were sticking out over the top of his jeans. They walked down the hall, talking about how sad it was to be stuck in such a terrible place where the meals were soggy and murder was apparently more common than the two suspected- they didn't even suspect there to be any murder in the first place. They headed down the hallway with the girls' bedrooms when they heard someone pounding on one of the doors heavily. Chad lightly knocked on it.<p>

"Is everything alright in there sweetie?" he asked.

"Oh, thank god!" a girl's voice replied. "Someone locked me in here! Can you help me out?"

"Was it your roommate?" Alan asked. "With all of these killings, maybe the murderer thought you knew and locked you up to protect himself or herself."

"Killings? What killings?" The sounds of the girl scrambling to her feet were heard.

"Oh, some nerdy boy and little curly-Q blondie."

"Oh my gosh!" The girl punched the door. "Help!"

"Give me a second honey, I got this," Chad assured her as he pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket. He slipped it underneath of the door. "That should do the trick!"

"Why is that not in your hair?" Alan asked.

"I always keep extras in my pocket for emergencies, and thank the Lord I do!" Chad kissed his fingers and raised his hand up. The dorknob jingled a bit before opened. A blonde fell forward and let out a cheer. She got onto her feet and hugged the boys.

"You're my saviors!" she said.

"Anything to help!" Chad said as he plucked the bobby pin out of her hands and put it back in his pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl backed off. "I'm not usually this disgusting. I was just freaked out a bit." She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Alan," Alan introduced himself. He shook her hand. "And this freaka-dicka is my Partner in Crime Chad."

"You're not that much of a mess," Chad greeted her.

"Do you know the names of who died?" the girl asked. She wrung her hands together.

"Um, the boy was Robbie, and the girl was Sam," Alan said. "Why?"

"I-I'm Sam," Sam said nervously. "Are you sure?"

"I guess not if you're Sam-"

"Oh God, Robbie!" Sam gasped. "Listen, I'll make it up to you soon. I need to find my friends." Sam took off down the hall. Alan and Chad watched her.

"That poor thing," Chad sighed.

"If she's Sam, and she's not dead- _obviously_- then who was the other person who died?" Alan asked. "And also, do you think she'd give us manicures?"

"We'll discuss this over lunch."

* * *

><p>"AH!" Sam screamed when she saw Robbie's body. She slowly approached it, her hands hovering. Despite how much she would make fun of him, he was her first time, one of her best friends... and now he was dead. Someone thought that it'd be cool to break into a mental hospital and murder someone who lost almost all of his friends to some other insane killers not even a year ago. Sam collapsed onto the floor and began sobbing. She hugged Robbie's body to her. She could feel someone pulling her off of him. She looked up to see Derek. Police officers moved past her to put Robbie in a body bag.<p>

"You need to leave," Derek said as calmly as he could manage. "They need to get the body's out."

"What happened to my friends!" Sam cried. She wiggled out of Derek's grasp and dashed into the bathroom. She almost stumbled over the other corpse. She looked down at her replica, bloody with the end of a switchblade sticking out of her. Sam put her hands over her lips as if she was going to throw up. Derek picked up Sam and carried her out of the room so the Crime Scene Investigators could deal with the situation. Sam was brought to her room and left there. She curled up into a ball and started silently crying. What monster did this to her? What'd she do to deserve this. She was startled by her friends- her alive friends- screaming at her.

"Wh-what... how... you're not real!" Brad screamed.

"I think I'm actually scared for once!" Beck exclaimed.

"What? What!" Sam snapped. Freddie ran up to his best friend and threw his arms around her.

"She's real!" he said. He pulled away and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears in Sam's eyes. "We saw your dead body, and Robbie, and... Oh, Sam."

"It's not me," Sam whispered. "I-it's my twin, Melanie." Freddie, Brad, and Trina all let out obnoxious "Ohh"s, remembering Sam's identical twin.

"We're just glad that you're okay," Steven coaxed.

"Yeah, but... Melanie and Robbie aren't." Sam began sobbing into Freddie's shoulder. All of them gathered on Sam's bed and huddled together in a tight hug. They were all scared for their lives, and now the past survivors were reliving something they wanted to block from their memories forever. Something they couldn't escape from. Their minds were bringing them back up north, to Canada, and to where it all started- Troubled Waters.


	25. Chapter 25

Jade watched as Robbie's casket was rolled out of Gateways to be brought to the local cemetery, where he would be buried for eternity. A tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffled. Steven wrapped his arms around her pregnant belly from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, rocking her back and forth gently. Right now she was Lucy, and when she was Lucy, she was allowed to cry without being judged for having a moment of weakness. She mistakenly told both Beck _and_ Steven that she'd come to the funeral for moral support, so she told Beck that her doctor had scheduled an appointment for the same time that she absolutely could not move. He was definitely disappointed, but when she promised one last ultrasound picture, he was a little more okay with the lie. She felt Steven run his fingers through her blonde wig and a wet spot on her shoulder. It made her cry even more that she was living this double life that eventually would cause her to be forced into more lying. She had decided that when she went into labor, she'd text both boys, and the last one to reply would be told that it was miscarried. She had already downloaded a template for a certificate of death and was prepared to put either Lux Oliver or Mary Carson on it.

"This is so sad," she said, her high voice shaky.

"He was the first person to accept me here," Steven said. "He had finally accepted me for who I was. Other than you, no one has in a long time. And now... he's gone-" Steven let out a sob. Jade did too. They were more friends than enemies, and after all, it was her fault that he ended up needing to be institutionalized in the first place. Now he was dead. That guilt would weigh down on her shoulders for the rest of her life now.

"I'm so sorry, saint," she whispered to Steven. They didn't use nicknames for each other that typical couples used, such as 'sexy' or 'hottie'. They were 'saint', 'savior', 'heavenly angel', and so on. It was that uniqueness that Jade loved in Steven, rather than Beck's usual 'babe'.

"We should go see how the others are doing," Steven said. "They must be devastated right now. I know that Freddie practically lost his mind. He thought that Sam died too, but it wasn't her."

"It's what's right," Jade agreed. She took Steven's hand in hers and they walked over to Beck, Brad, Freddie, Sam, and Trina.

"I'm so sorry," Steven said. "I know that Robbie and Melanie are in heaven now with Jesus." With that, Sam began bawling. Freddie put his hands on her shoulders and walked her away. He gave the group an apologetic look before trying to coax Sam.

"It's awful," Brad muttered. "None of this is right."

"It's happening all over again," Trina added.

"What is?" Jade asked, trying to act clueless yet sincere.

"First, they took away Tori and Andrè, then Carly, then Spencer, then Cat, and now Robbie..." Trina gasped and let a few tears race down the sides of her face. "I don't know how much more they can take from us. Who's next?"

"Don't say that," Brad said sternly.

"I just wish Jade could've been here for this," Beck said softly. "I know her and Robbie weren't the best of friends, but still, she should've been supportive of her friend. The doctor would've understood if there was a funeral, right?"

"My doctor said that too much stress is bad for the baby," Jade pointed out. "Maybe she's overstressed from the idea of a lost loved one and thought against it." Another tear fell, but this time, it came from Beck. Jade was stunned. Her boyfriend usually didn't have any emotions, but this was real. She was definitely drowning in guilt now.

"Only if she was here," Beck said. "She would know how to make me feel better."

_And I always will babe,_ Jade thought.

"She is here," Tirna muttered.

"Trina!" Brad hissed.

"Huh?" Beck asked.

"Jade's here," Trina continued. "In fact, I just saw her."

"Really?" Jade asked, looking around, pretending that she wasn't who she really was. She felt something yanking her hair, and her neck was exposed to the cold hair as her wig was pulled off of her head by Trina. Beck and Steven gasped.

"Jade?" Beck asked.

"Lucy?" Steven asked, looking hurt.

"I-I can explain," Jade began.

"Save it," Beck said before storming off.

"How could you?" Steven ran away. Jade looked to Brad and Trina, but they shook their heads and continued walking away. Jade sighed and leaned back against the nearest wall. Lux- or would it be Mary now?- kicked ferociously. Jade rested her hand on her stomach. Now she was alone, and it was her own fault.

* * *

><p>"Shh, don't cry, Sammy," Freddie soothed as he cradled a sobbing Sam in his arms. She had been a complete mess after seeing Robbie and Melanie. He was the guy she had lost her virginity to, and Melanie was her twin, her other half. Sam didn't have the chance to see multiple dead bodies without any sort of warning, but now that she has, she was different. She wore darker colored clothing and kept a bit more distant from everyone. She had two other friends that apparently only Trina knew of, but Trina, like the good friend she had become, didn't reveal who they were. It was suspected to be Bella and Christi, but nothing annoyed Sam more than Northridge girls. But now it was Freddie's job to help Sam calm down, if that was even possible for her anymore.<p>

"I was so mean to her," Sam sobbed. "And now look what happened. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not," Freddie insisted. "It's that asshole who did this to her."

"She was saving me, and her and Robbie took the fall. Maybe I should-"

"No, you won't." Freddie held her away from him and glared at her. "You won't, because it's not your fault, and you will never say that again, okay?" A scared Sam nodded vigirously. She looked past Freddie and smiled.

"Hey," she said. Freddie turned to see two guys with faux-hawks and all black smiling at her.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm so sorry for your loss," one said. He hugged Sam.

"We'll watch Dirty Dancing until you're all better," the other one added. She cracked a smile. Freddie was stunned that it was even possible for Sam to smile right now. Freddie coughed and cleared his throat obnoxiously.

"Oh, right," Sam said. "Freddie, this is Alan and Chad. Alan and Chad, this is Freddie."

"Nice to meet you," Alan greeted him.

"Same," Chad said.

"H-hi," Freddie said meekly. He let out a bashful smile that neither of the other boys seemed to take notice of.

"Well, we promised Helen to give her a spa treatment to reduce her stress," Chad said.

"We better get going," Alan said. He blew a kiss to Sam. "Bye, buttercup."

Chad mimicked him, but blew the kiss to Freddie instead. "Adios, muchacho!" The duo walked away. Freddie's eyes were popping out of his head. He never met two guys like Alan and Chad before. Then again, he wasn't used to hanging around gay guys either. He let out a low whistle, causing Sam to laugh.

"Sh!" Freddie threatened.

"Aw, Fweddie has a wittle cwush!" Sam teased in a baby voice. "Those two always know how to make me feel better, even with Robbie and Melanie gone..." It took her a few moments before she started crying again. Freddie wrapped his arms around her before looking down the hall to see no one there. It was a feeling that he had for very few people- almost all women- in his life; true love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I decided that this book most definitely needs a story cover. I was going to put on it pictures of the characters with lines drawn between them. If any of you have any good ideas for a story cover that you'd like to share, I'm all ears.)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**(A/N: Sorry about the short hiatus. I decided to finish one of my other stories, and now I've decided to finish up with this one. I already know what to do for the rest of the chapters, so hopefully you won't kill me when you read them.)**_

* * *

><p>Freddie looked up as Beck stormed into the room. He slammed the door shut behind him for Jade to reopen with Steven in tow.<p>

"Please talk to me!" she pleaded.

"Why?" Beck asked. "It's not my kid!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I was talking to Steven, and he said that when you guys met, you were buying tampons!" Freddie and Brad made faces at that. Jade sighed.

"So after three years, is this how it's going to end?" she asked quietly.

"You ended it when you lied to me," Beck growled. "Leave. I don't ever want to talk to you again." Steven took Jade's hand and walked her out of the room, talking about someone named Mary. Beck closed the door again and sat down next to Sam on her bed.

"I'm so sorry," Sam told him.

"Wait, why are we here?" Freddie asked.

"We have to show you guys something," Trina said. She pulled out her journal and flipped through the pages. About halfway through a folded piece of computer paper stuck out. She picked up the paper and unfolded it. She used a pin in the wall to hang it up for everyone to see. Freddie was confused by the picture. What did any of it mean? The lines, the circles, the different names. But he started seeing some connections.

"You knew that Robbie was going to die?" Freddie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," Trina admitted.

"And my sister?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know who it was. I thought it was metaphorical, not your twin. I'm so sorry Sam." Sam covered her mouth with her hand, too shocked to make a sound.

"We didn't want to freak you out," Brad explained. "But after what had just happened, we felt like this was necessary-"

"You knew that Lucy was Jade and waited until yesterday to say anything about it?" Beck cut him off. "Are you freaking kidding me? This is bullshit. They've been lying to us!"

"To protect you!"

"It says right there that there's people going to their graves, like Robbie, and Melanie, and..." Sam gulped; she didn't want to say the next word, but she knew she had to, "...Brad?"

"That's the part about protecting you," he confessed. "I'm going for my lobotomy tomorrow, so we thought it'd be a good time to show you this."

"This is too much for me," Beck said. He stood up with his hands on his head. "First Jade, now this. Jesus, I can't take all of this death! This is going to drive me insane!" He stormed out of the room.

"I'll go talk to him," Sam volunteered as she rushed after the actor. Freddie plucked the paper off of the wall. Trina and Brad forgot that he was still in the room.

"I don't want to lose you," Trina whispered to Brad.

"I don't want to die now," he replied. "I want to die as an old man with you. I love you."

"I love you too. Make love to-"

"AHEM!" Freddie said obnoxiously, reminding the couple that he was still in the room. They turned many shades redder and refused to look at him.

"Can you, um, go back to your room now?" Trina asked, moving her hair to cover her face. Freddie rolled his eyes before leaving the room. He heard a click as the door locked and the giggles of the two lovebirds behind it. He rolled his eyes and inspected the paper. The lines made no sense in some ways. There was a red line connected to Freddie, Robbie, and Brad. Freddie gulped- Sam had slept with all of them. His eyes caught onto the fourth red line, drawn from Sam's name to Beck's.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke already in bed. She didn't remember going to back to her room. She jumped a bit when she felt the scratchy sheets on her bare body. When did her clothes come off. She sat up to see that they were strewn across the bedroom floor. But there was someone else's clothes, and it wasn't in her room either. She looked over and gulped. She knew that this was Steven's room. She looked over to see a figure wrapped up in the sheets. Against her better judgement, she violently shook the body.<p>

"Wake up!" she hissed. She watched as Beck sat up, stretched, yawned, and turned to her. He did a double take of the blonde clutching blankets to her chest. He looked at the situation and gulped.

"Well, good morning," he croaked.

"It's eight at night," Sam corrected.

"What... do you... did we...?" Beck reached under the covers and pulled out the sticky, used rubber evidence. Both of them exchanged a look.

"I think Trina predicted this too," Sam said quietly. She slowly lied back down. Beck did the same.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened," he said, "but whatever did, it felt great."


	27. Chapter 27

_**(A/N: Do you guys like the new book cover? Although the story is about to reach its end, I feel like it deserved the cover for all of the love you guys put towards it.)**_

* * *

><p>Trina stirred her oatmeal slowly in her depressed state. Last night, her and Brad made love- five times, to be exact. And each time felt better than the last. But all good things have to come to an end at one point in life, and it did at seven when she watched Brad be escorted out of the mental ward of the hospital. She knew that Brad would be gone forever, but she couldn't completely accept it in her heart. Freddie was sitting across from her, half sleeping, half eating a bowl of cereal. He had gone and stayed with Alan and Chad, not wanting to stay alone in his room. Alan and Chad were wonderful, eccentric guys. They were even trying to start a Gay-Straight Alliance organization. They already had Bella and Christi on board, and of course, Freddie knew he would be able to convince what was left of his friends. Trina had just smiled and asked him to remind her of the first meeting. They looked up as Beck and Sam slowly made their way to them with trays of food and looks of shame upon their faces. Sam sat next to Freddie and Beck sat next to Trina. They exchanged one awkward look before shoving their food into their own mouths.<p>

"You two had sex, didn't you?" Freddie asked. Beck and Sam nodded.

"I knew it," Trina muttered to herself.

"So is that it?" Freddie asked Sam. "Are you going to act like nothing had happened?" She looked around confused before pointing to herself. He nodded. She shrugged.

"I don't know what to say," she said. "We remember trying to comfort each other, sneaking out a few drinks Robbie had snuck into the place when he went out with Sikowitz, and the next thing I knew, I woke up naked next to him in his bed."

"TMI!" Trina exclaimed.

"You've slept around with guys and acted like nothing had happened before," Freddie pointed out.

"You have no idea," Beck and Trina muttered. Freddie gave the two of them a confused look. The other three stared at their breakfasts.

"Way to go," Sam growled at the Hollywood Arts kids. They shrugged sheepishly.

"Who esle did she sleep with besides me, Brad, Beck, and Robbie?" Freddie nearly shouted. He heard a muffled whisper come from Sam's lips. "What was that?"

"Steven!" Trina snapped. Sam glared at her best friend, who merely gave her a sympathetic look. Freddie closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and shook his head.

"You know what?" he said slowly. "I'm not going to react at all because I'm not really surprised. I don't want or need to know anymore details because if I find out anything else I might just snap someone's neck."

"Fine by me, but I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," Sam sighed. "And I have to tell you guys something else too..." She took a deep breath. "I'm being checked out of here next week."

"What?" her friends exclaimed.

"I can't be in the same place where my own twin sister got murdered," she continued. "It scares me. Plus, my cousin Tanya opened up a tattoo parlor and offered me a good job there. I'd be able to support myself within the next year! I could go back to school in the city and regain my old life before I was put in Troubled Waters!"

"So you're just leaving us?" Freddie asked.

"I'm so sorry, I..." Sam rushed out of the cafeteria in tears. No one got up to follow her. They couldn't help but feel betrayed. Last time she had ditched them, they were hunted down and almost murdered in cold blood because of a situation that _she_ had caused in the first place. What would happen this time? As she went out the cafeteria doors, Steven stormed in with one of Alan and Chad's flyers. He slammed it down on the table.

"I can't believe those fags!" he roared. He plopped down right next to a now uncomfortable Freddie. "They're trying to make everything think it's okay to had two men do it in the ass and adopt foreign children! What the hell are they trying to do to our country?"

"Fix it," Freddie answered.

"What?" Steven spat.

"I'm so sick of your Biblical bullshit." Freddie stood up and glared down at Steven. "You think that pretending to kiss Jesus' ass that you'll get into heaven, but no, you won't. You're so prejudice and narrow-minded. Guess what? You're a teen dad at seventeen. You know what else? You used to have more than one girlfriend at the same time and thought that it was normal until people started turning their backs on you! And you want to hear something that you may have never expected? I'm freaking gay!" Freddie was now hysterical now. Steven was stunned. "I fucking love guys! I've slept with a girl, and now I know that I love guys! I want to screw guys! And assholes like you trying to make me look like a bad guy because of that is pissing me the hell of! You know what? Go fuck yourself, Steven Carson!" Freddie stormed out of the cafeteria feeling a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. He had finally told Steven what he deserved to be told. He could finally stand up for himself.

And he was finally able to admit to the world that Fredward Benson was in fact gay.


	28. Epilogue

_**(A/N: *Sniffle* Here's the final chapter of the iAm Insane series.)**_

* * *

><p>Sam stood in the front lobby waiting for her three friends. Today was the day that she was leaving the hospital for good. She was leaving behind Beck, Freddie, and Trina. Steven wasn't considered their friend anymore after the rant Freddie had given him last week. Trina said that her dreams had finally stopped, a sure sign that maybe Sam leaving was for the best. The past week had put them through hell. The day after Sam announced that she was leaving, a doctor came and announced that Brad's surgery had failed and that he was gone. Trina took the news too harshly. She started lashing out at Sam that night, who had to wrestle her friend for ten minutes until she had dissolved into tears. Beck and Freddie had witnissed the fight, but neither wanted to break up the chick fight. The memorial had them all sobbing. They knew that all of their friendships were falling apart, and Sam knew that she was the one that was officially breaking the group apart. None of them would be sharing rooms again. Freddie was now friends with Alan and Chad. Trina started hanging out with Bella and Christi. Beck hadn't been around anyone but Sam and had helped her audition for Hollywood Arts High School, which she excelled. She would start next school year, completing her senior year one year later than she had expected. Steven and her talked once since the blowout only to say that Jade had given birth to a baby girl, Mary Rebecca Carson. She congratulated him and told Beck and Trina. Trina felt happy, but Beck was sad because it was supposed to be his daughter Lux.<p>

"Sam." She turned to see Freddie and Trina walking up to her. She smiled and tried to fight back tears. She couldn't as she dropped her bags and jumped into Trina's arms, squeezing the life out of her friend.

"I'm going to miss you as a roommate," Trina cried.

"I'm going to miss you too," Sam replied. She pulled away and paused when she turned to Freddie. Both of them began bawling before hugging each other tightly.

"I'm sorry for how you were treated in Ridgeway!" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry that Carly broke your heart in Ridgeway!"

"I'm sorry that I stole your notebook!"

"Me too!"

"I'm sorry that I kissed Cat!"

"I'm sorry that I screwed your best friend on the bed you slept in at Troubled Waters!"

"I'm sorry that I was closetted the whole time and never told you anything about it!"

"I'm sorry that Melanie bitch-slapped you!"

"I'm sorry that she died!"

"I'm sorry that I ditched you on that island and left you for dead!"

"That's a bit far..."

"And for sleeping with all of your guy friends and you!"

"Sam, too far!" The two best friends pulled apart and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you," Sam admitted. "And no matter what body parts you want inside of you or you want to touch, I'll always love you."

Freddie had to laugh at the disgusting comment. "I love you too, you freak!"

"You shouldn't say things like that in public," Steven commented nastily as he strolled by with a large suitcase.

"Where are _you_ going?" Trina asked rudely.

"I have a daughter and fiance to go take care of," he replied. "That's right, I proposed to Jade, and she accepted. She's going to go back to school next year and complete her senior year of her high school career while I stay at home and take care of Mary. Good thing I won't have to deal with fairies like _you_ ever again." Steven gave Freddie one last dirty look before leaving with his chin helf high. The trio rolled their eyes at him.

"Is that enough of an influence for you to stay?" Trina asked. Sam laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, where's Beck?" she asked. "I thought he'd be someone who'd want to at least say good-bye before I leave."

"Here I am," Beck greeted as he approached his friends. They all took notice of the suitcase and dufflebag that he was carrying in his arms. He dropped them next to Sam.

"Did I forget something?" she teased.

"Nope," he replied. "I've been actually planning on returning to Hollywood Arts too, so I reaudtioned and I'm starting the same time you do. Funny coincidence, huh?"

"So you're leaving us here by ourselves?" Freddie asked. "This is it? Trina and I have to defend ourselves here while you're living the dream at a fancy talented high school?"

"I didn't think it'd all come down to this," Trina said.

"You act like we're never going to see each other again," Sam said. "I'm going to come back as much as I can to see you guys. You're the only friends I have left! I love you guys!"

"I'm going to definitely come back too," Beck added. "And when you two leave, come find us and we'll live together. The four amigos living it up in Los Angeles."

"I sure hope so," Freddie laughed. He and Beck exchanged a hug with a few hard slaps on the back. Beck and Trina hugged and he kissed the top of her forehead. He and Sam grabbed their bags and waved as they left the hospital and into Sikowitz's van. They waved at their friends as they left Gateways.

"You know we're going to school with your ex-girlfriend while her fiance takes care of their baby?" Sam asked.

"Wait," Beck said. "What?"

* * *

><p><em>Dear journal,<em>

_It's been five years since they day Beck and Sam had left Freddie and me behind. It's been absolute hell. I lost Freddie to Alan and Chad. Alan had passed away from AIDS three years ago, and luckily, Freddie and Chad are still clean. And they're life partners too. I was the maid of honor in their fake wedding inside the recreational room last year. They have plans for moving into a condo and adopting a baby from China after they leave this place, which isn't until Freddie's mom stops tipping the hospital to keep her "Precious Freddiebear" inside this looney bin. But they have each other, and that's all that matters to them._

_I've seen both Beck and Sam over the years. After they graduated, I never saw them again in person, per se. Beck was a major drama movie star now. He was always brought into casting calls for anything that had intensity in it, knowing his lack of fear was a perfect trait for him. Sam would come up as the latest trending music video on SplashFace constantly. Their faces were printed on covers of magazines. They were married. They had two children- Carly Caterina and Andrè Bradley. It's nice how they didn't name their kid after any of their dear friends that had stuck by their sides until the end. Oh well. They're famous and we're insane. Of course they forgot us._

_But I know how to finally get to them. How to return to my beloved Brad and Spencer. Where all of my old friends would be waiting for me. Where mom and dad would accept me. Where Tori and I could become close sisters like we once were. And when my blood is splattered all over the sidewalk after hurdling out of the fifth story window in a minute, I will finally be in Heaven with all of the people that I love._

_Here I come you guys. Wait for me. Katrina Vega is coming to join you guys._

* * *

><p><em><strong>(And here's the finale, ten months after its beginning in Troubled Waters Mental Institution. I'm trying to finish at least five of my stories before I try to begin anything else. I already know what my next two stories will be. One will be an iCarlyVictorious crossover about the zombie apocalypse, including names like the ones they have in Zombieland. The other, if any of you are also RENTheads, will be about the RENT gang in junior high before they become the bohos [or lack of, in Benny's case] that we all love/hate!)**_


End file.
